Total Drama Newbies
by newvian-whovian
Summary: The end has arrived, the Finale of Total Drama Newbies! Be on the lookout for cast interviews!
1. The TV Commercial

"And we'll be back after a word from our sponsors!" the TV shouted for a show. A commercial came on that showed Chris McLean from Total Drama standing on the Dock of Shame from the first season.

"Hey, all you teens out there! I'm Chris McLean! And I'm here to tell you that we have another season of Total Drama coming your way! But, I need contestants! So, if you think that you could handle Total Drama Island on steroids, then go to this website, written below!" Chris pointed down and a web address showed up.

"There, you will find an application form! Fill it out and submit it! We're looking for 22 fresh faces on our island! So, sign up now!" Chris finished, holding a smile for a second before the commercial cut to a commercial for baking pans.

(The sign up form!)

**Name: **

**Age: (15-17)**

**Stereotype:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes: **

**Skin color: **

**Body type: (include height and weight here)**

**Everyday clothes:**

**Swim clothes:**

**Night clothes:**

**Formal clothes: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Talent(s):**

**Fear(s):**

**Personality:**

**Pet Peeves: **

**Coupled?:**

**If so, what stereotypes would your character prefer?:**

**Audition tape:**

Stereotypes needed but not limited to: (TDI/A/WT characters are listed in parentheses in case you need a description.)

Queen Bee (Heather)

Type A (Courtney)

Delinquent (Duncan)

Dumb Blonde (Lindsay)

Apathetic Brainiac (Noah)

Loner (I don't think we had one)

Goth Girl/Boy (Gwen)

Foreign Manipulator (Alejandro)

Psychotic Genius (Izzy)

Crazed Super-Fan (Sierra)

Big Softie (DJ)

Loudmouthed Ghetto Girl (LeShawna)

Overpumped Loudmouth (Eva)

Tech Geek (Cody)

Delusioned Popular Girl (Blaineley) (thinks she's popular, but she's not)

Musician (Trent)

Clumsy Jock (Tyler)

Homeschooled Redneck (Ezekiel)

Surfer Girl (Bridgette)

Party Dude (Geoff)

BFFFL Girls (Katie and Sadie)

Geek with Skills (Harold)

Nerdy Girl (Beth)

Lovable Overweight Guy (Owen)

Not limited to those stereotypes, but it'd be nice to have at least most of them! :3


	2. They've Been Picked!

"There are so many people who have applied. I may have to raise the number! Or not! I got one application that is actually too young for our show. Otherwise, I have enough applications to let almost everybody play! Of course, I have to exclude a bunch of teens…" Chris was talking to himself. Chef walked in.

"You want to start preparing Camp Wawanakwa?" Chef asked.

"Yeah, of course. Get the interns to do it. I want the conditions to be livable, but not awesome. It does need to be healthy, so make sure to get rid of the cockroaches. The producers are on my ass to make the conditions more livable," Chris said, handing Chef a tube of roach bait.

"Apply this in every corner of the cabin. And just in the corners," Chris continued.

"I think that I'll pick…

1. Scarletta Contrail (Daddy's Girl)

2. Neveah Ramieres (The Angelic Tomboy)

3. Thunder Moon (Delinquent)

4. Kevin Eld (The Hothead)

5. Waverly Alice Bloss (The Disney Freak)

6. Ebony Rivers (The Loner)

7. Penelope McBride (The Country Belle)

8. Tonia Hart (The Beauty Queen)

9. Kate Tellerman (The Musician)

_10. Maddie Rivera (Crazed Super-Fan)_

_11. Greggory Harrison (The Nice Psychotic One)_

12. Dalton Mortamick (The Eye Candy/Flirtatious Quarterback)

13. Ash Willton (The Manipulative Boy Hunter)

14. Ruby Oda (The Hot Asian)

15. Oscar Timmonds (The Shy Ventriloquist)

16. Marion LeDavon (The Voodoo Princess)

17. Kaila Shino (The Violent Emo)

_18. Hikaru Shino (The Klutzy Musician)_

19. Megumi Takahyda (Quiet, Dangerous, and Cunning)

20. Kat Summers (The Strong-Fisted Scaredy-Cat)

21. Richard Eddison (The Future Billionaire) AND

22. Adelaide Hamilton (The Drama Queen)."

**You hear that, guys? That means that entry is over! Our people have been picked!If the name is in italics, their owner doesn't want them paired. Please PM or review with Friends, enemies, and possible pairings. Your contributions help!**

**Also, if your character(s) wasn't(weren't) picked, then I'm sorry. Maybe they could be an intern later on!**


	3. Your Teams!

Here are the teams! Here's how I picked them! I rolled a twenty sided die, and 21 and 22 were placed on opposite teams.

The Pickled Eggs

1. Richard

2. Kate

3. Maddie

4. Dalton

5. Neveah

6. Tonia

7. Ebony

8. Waverly

9. Kevin

10. Oscar

11. Marion

The Jumbo Shrimp

1. Adelaide

2. Scarletta

3. Thunder

4. Greggory

5. Ash

6. Ruby

7. Kaila

8. Hikaru

9. Megumi

10. Kat

11. Penelope

Next time, the arrival of the contestants!


	4. Total Drama Trivia Time

**Here is the Total Drama Newbies arrival!**

**To the person who has Maddie Rivera: I'm sorry if she seems OOC; by her stereotype, I thought she's a Total Drama Superfan, rather than the Beatles. Sorry!**

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Newbies! We're here at season one's Camp Wawanakwa, for another season of fun! And by fun, I mean exploitation of the campers for laughs! We have 22 new campers here this season. This year, it will work just like the first season. Each episode, we will have one winning team and one losing team. The winning team gets to stay for another episode, and the losing team has to vote someone off. The one who is voted off must walk the Dock of Shame and leave on the Boat of Losers! We are adopting the system we used in Season two, with the automated voting pads! Elimination will be done by giving out bags of peanuts, in honor of the third season! Now, let's meet our campers!" Chris said.

The boat carried all 22 campers at once. They started to walk off of the boat in a single file line, and Chris named them off as they passed by.

"Scarletta Contrail, Neveah Ramieres, Thunder Moon, Kevin Eld, Waverly Alice Bloss, Ebony Rivers, Penelope McBride, Tonia Hart, Kate Tellerman, Maddie Rivera, Greggory Harrison, Dalton Mortamick, Ash Willton, Ruby Oda, Oscar Timmonds, Marion LeDavon, Kaila Shino, Hikaru Shino, Megumi Takahyda, Kat Summers, Richard Eddison, and Adelaide Hamilton! You guys have received your teams. Now, go over to the sign with your team name on it! Jumbo Shrimp to your right, Pickled Eggs to your left!"

"Okay, your first challenge does not require the entire team! Teams, pick your three most Total Drama savvy members!" Chris said.

"Okay, so who knows anything about this show?" Dalton asked his team, the Pickled Eggs.

"Me! Me! I know everything there is to know about this show! Me! Me!" Maddie said.

"Well, with Miss Uber-Fan on our team, I guess we can pick two random people, because she claims to know everything about this show. So, Maddie, me, and Waverly, I guess," Dalton said.

"That works," Waverly said, giving a thumbs-up.

"So, who here knows anything about this show?" Ash asked. Nobody reacted.

"I guess we could just pick three random people," Ash said, picking up twigs from the ground. She broke three of them in half, then put them in her hand to make them look like the same length. She turned to her team.

"We could draw twigs! The short ones are our contestants!" Ash said. Everyone grabbed a twig. Ash, Adelaide, and Scarletta were left with short ones.

**Confession Can**

**Scarletta: Do I know anything about the show? Probably not. I've only seen each episode once or twice.**

**Chris: Little do the contestants know who we are bringing in to judge the competition! *laughs* This is gonna be awesome!**

There was a boat that came in, with a girl slightly taller than Chris. The girl stepped off of the boat. She approached Chris.

"I'm here, Chris! EEEE! This is so much fun! I can't wait to judge the competition!" the girl said.

"Hello, Sierra! I trust your journey here was safe?"

"Of course!" Sierra said. Her hair had grown back to her waist, and was down.

"Your challenge is a Total Drama Trivia quiz! Sierra is your judge and question-asker. Take it away, Sierra! We have Scarletta, Ash, and Adelaide playing for the Jumbo Shrimp, with Maddie, Dalton, and Waverly for the Pickled Eggs!" Chris announced.

"Okay, guys, We are here in the amphitheatre, with two tables set up. Each person gets a buzzer. Here are the rules. Each participating contestant must press the buzzer once to answer a question! Each question is worth 1 point. Most points wins! Okay, Question #1! Which cabin did Chris McLean say was home to the Screaming Gophers in the first season, East or West?" Sierra said. A buzzer was hit, and it was revealed that Maddie had hit it.

"Maddie!" Sierra said.

"It was the east! The line was, 'Gophers, you're in the east cabin! Bass, you're in the west!'" Maddie answered Sierra nodded, and a point was added to the Eggs' side.

"Question #2! Who was in the final two in each season, in order?" Sierra asked. Maddie whacked the buzzer again.

"Owen and Gwen in the first season, Duncan and Beth in the second, and Heather and Alejandro in the third!" Maddie answered.

"Great job!" Sierra said, another point being added to the Eggs' side.

"Question #3! Who was the main antagonist of the first season?" Scarletta hit the buzzer.

"Heather!" she said. A point was added to the Shrimp's side.

"Question #4! How many total contestants competed in Total Drama Action?" Ash hit the buzzer.

"15." A point was added to the Shrimp's side.

"Question #5! Who was the main antagonist of the first part of the second season?" Maddie hit the buzzer.

"Justin!" A point was added to the Egg's side.

"Who were the three newcomers to the third season?" Dalton hit the buzzer.

"Sierra, Alejandro, and Blaineley!"

"Who was the main antagonist of the second part of the second season?" Ash hit the buzzer.

"Courtney!"

"Who left the third season on the first episode?" Waverly hit the buzzer.

"Duncan!"

"Team Amazon only lost one member before the merge. Who was it?" Ash hit the button.

"Gwen."

"What love triangles involved Gwen?" Maddie hit the buzzer.

"The Gwen-Duncan-Courtney, and the Duncan-Gwen-Trent!"

"What team lost all of its members before the merge?" Scarletta hit the button.

"Team Victory!"

"What is the fan shipping that I made up for myself and Cody?" Maddie hit the buzzer.

"Coderra!" A point was added to the Shrimp's side, tying the score 6-6.

"It's time for the tiebreaker question! Who is after Izzy? Name acronym and what it stands for!"

Maddie hit the buzzer.

"The RCMP, which is the Royal Canadian Mounted Police!"

"The Pickled Eggs win!" Sierra said.

"Jumbo Shrimp, you're facing elimination!"Chris said.

"What? NO!" Ash said.

Later, at the campfire, Chris stood with a plate full of bags of peanuts.

"Jumbo Shrimp, you lost the first challenge of the summer. Now, here you are, at the first elimination ceremony of the summer. There are 10 bags of peanuts on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your bag of peanuts," Chris said, setting the plate on a stump.

"If you do not receive a bag of peanuts, then you must walk the Dock of Shame and leave on the Boat of Losers."

"Ash." Ash came up and claimed her peanuts.

"Hikaru." Hikaru smiled and came up to the front, grabbing a bag.

"Megumi." Megumi came up to claim her bag.

"Kaila." Kaila came up and claimed her bag.

"Kat." Kat came up and claimed her bag. There was a slight bounce in her step as she returned to her seat.

"Thunder." Thunder came up and claimed her bag.

**Confession Can**

**Thunder: I knew that I wouldn't get the boot. Nobody had better have voted for me, unless they want to leave with a broken everything.**

"Ruby." Ruby came up and claimed her bag.

"Penelope." Penelope came up and claimed her bag. She popped a peanut in her mouth before sitting down.

"Greggory." Greggory headed up to the front to claim his bag.

"Haha! Greggory stays for another episode! Whoo!" Greggory said as he went back to his seat.

"Adelaide and Scarletta, there are two of you, but only one bag of peanuts left." Chris held the suspense for a while. He pointed up, then pointed in between Adelaide and Scarletta. He picked up the bag and held it in his hand.

"Adelaide." Adelaide sighed and took the bag from Chris.

"Fine! Enjoy your peanuts! I hope you're all happy!" Scarletta said, then walked to the Dock of Shame, getting on the Boat of Losers, and leaving.

**Confession Can: Before the big reveal**

**Adelaide: I don't know who to vote for, but that Thunder kid seems crazy. I vote ****Thunder.**

**Scarletta: Yeah, Ash seems kinda bossy. I vote for ****Ash.**

**Thunder: ****Ash.**

**Greggory: Scarletta doesn't seem to be strong enough to handle this place. I vote for ****Scarletta.**

**Ash: Scarletta. I thought she would know the answer to the tiebreaker! I vote for ****Scarletta.**

**Ruby: ****Scarletta.**

**Kaila: I have to vote for ****Adelaide.**

**Hikaru: Definitely ****Scarletta.**** Um, don't tell my sister that I didn't vote for Adelaide.**

**Megumi: ****Scarletta. ****She's not strong enough.**

**Kat: I don't know who to vote for, but I guess I'll vote for ****Ash.**

**Penelope: ****Thunder.**

**Scarletta – 5**

**Ash – 3**

**Thunder – 2**

**Adelaide – 1**

**Random number generator on this other website and a 20-sided die helped decide the outcome of this challenge! See you next time! Bye!**


	5. The Phobia Challenge

**I apologize for the extra long hiatus. I needed to focus on The Girl from France, but I also made a sequel. I'm going to focus on this more, though.**

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies… We had an epic trivia quiz, with three people from each team answering questions asked by Total Drama Alumni Sierra! The Pickled Eggs took victory, and The Jumbo Shrimp had their first elimination ceremony. In the end, it was Scarletta who walked the Dock of Shame and took the Boat of Losers. Who will walk off of this lame dock? Find out now, on an all-new episode of Total, Drama, Newbies!" Chris said, singing the last word.

The Jumbo Shrimp were at the campfire after last night's elimination ceremony. The Pickled Eggs joined them.

"Why are you here?" Thunder asked.

"We got bored," Oscar said.

"Yeah, it's boring in the boys' cabin," Tristan said.

"Hey, I brought some Jello dessert with a gummy worm in it," Neveah said, holding out the dessert.

"SNAKE!" Penelope screamed, and hid behind Adelaide.

"Penelope, it's just a gummy worm!" Adelaide said.

"Sorry, it's just that snakes freak me out," Penelope said.

"I understand that. I hate tanning beds. I had a bad experience with them once," Dalton said.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Neveah said.

"Baloney!" Thunder said.

"Well, what's your fear, delinquent?" Neveah asked.

"Ha! Like I'm gonna tell you!" Thunder said.

"Come on," Adelaide taunted.

"D-dead things and small spaces," Thunder said.

"Well, at least it's not as bad as Duncan's from the first season," Maddie said.

"Well, what's your phobia, Uber-Fan?" Thunder asked.

"I can't go without Beatles music for a long time," Maddie said.

"That's not so bad," Adelaide said.

**Confession Cam:**

**Maddie: So, all of a sudden, we were having this big share-fest by the fire. Kat admitted that she's afraid of horror of any kind, Kaila is afraid of driving, Oscar is afraid of losing that dang puppet, even Megumi admitted that she hates being left alone for long periods of time!**

The next morning, in the mess hall, Chris walked up to where everyone could see and hear him.

"Today's challenge is a little something I like to call 'The Phobia Challenge!' You will each face your worst fear! Ash and Ruby, there's a thunderstorm coming! Better find a safe place to hide, girls! Penelope, you, me, the amphitheatre, and a snake!" Chris said.

"How…?" Penelope said.

"They were watching us! Duh," Ash said.

"Oh, right," Penelope said.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Remember last season with the music? Well, you will be required to sing, too! You can sing anything! The concept is exactly the same! There will be no rehearsals, no vocal coaches, or warning! If you don't sing, you're out!" Chris said, receiving groans and complaints from the campers.

"In fact, your first song starts now!" Chris said as a bell rang.

"But what are we to sing?" Ash asked.

"Ooh! I know, I know!" Waverly said as instruments including a drum set and a guitar were brought in.

**(It's On from Camp Rock 2)**

**Waverly: Drums! (Hikaru plays drums)  
A little guitar please? (Dalton plays guitar)  
1, 2, 3, 4!  
I hope you're ready for the time of your life!  
Just look at me, I put a gleam in your eye!  
Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride!**

**Pickled Eggs (Girls): Let's go, we got you going good in a vibe!  
Everybody put your hands to the sky!  
Buckle up, we're gonna take you, take you high!**

**Pickled Eggs: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got!  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not!  
La la la la la la let me see how you bob!  
It's on, it's on, it's on!**

**Everyone: Get crazy crazy crazy, take it over the top!  
Because because Because when we rock, we let it rock!  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop!  
It's on, it's on, it's on!**

**Ash: Showstopping when I step in the place!  
Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay!  
Get on board, come on, let's ride the wave!**

**Waverly: Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do!  
Watch me break and pop and pass it to you!  
You wanna rock like us, 'cause we're never second place!**

**Jumbo Shrimp: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got!  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not!  
La la la la la la let me see how you bob!  
It's on, it's on, it's on!**

**Everyone: Get crazy crazy crazy, take it over the top!  
Because because Because when we rock, we let it rock!  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop!  
It's on, it's on, it's on!**

**Jumbo Shrimp (Boys):** **There, there, there, there, there is no competition  
That's why we in the number one position**

**Pickled Eggs (Boys): The crew can't hang with us  
Man we're too dangerous**

**Jumbo Shrimp (Boys): Ain't got the style on the stamina  
Just doin' my thang, get hooked my swing**

**Pickled Eggs (Boys): Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass  
Makin' all the girls sing**

**Jumbo Shrimp (Boys): Yeah, we make the bells ring!**

**Waverly: Drums! (Hikaru plays a rockin' drum solo)  
A little guitar please? (Dalton plays a rockin' guitar solo)**

**Everyone: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got!  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not!  
La la la la la la let me see how you bob!  
It's on, it's on, it's on!  
Get crazy crazy crazy, take it over the top!  
Because because Because when we rock, we let it rock!  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop!  
It's on, it's on, it's on!  
Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got!  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not!  
La la la la la la let me see how you bob!  
It's on, it's on, it's on!  
Get crazy crazy crazy, take it over the top!  
Because because Because when we rock, we let it rock!  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it, dance 'til we drop!  
It's on, it's on, it's on!  
It's on!**

**Waverly: 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!**

**Everyone: It's on!**

"That was so awesome! Penelope, it's time for your challenge!" Chris said.

Later, we were at the amphitheatre, and Penelope was standing next to a very small snake in a small aquarium.

"Come on, Penelope, it's the smallest snake ever!" Ash shouted.

"It's so slimy, slithery, ew!" Penelope complained.

"Come on, suck it up!" Ash shouted. She received confused looks from her teammates.

"What? We're headed back to Loserville, people!" Ash said. Penelope reached into the aquarium and picked up the snake. Her expression lightened as she knew the snake wouldn't harm her.

"And Penelope gains the first point on the board for the Shrimp! But things aren't going so well for Ash and Ruby!" Chris announced. He pulled out two remotes, and had clouds formed that were part of a thunderstorm. Ash screamed, trying to get away from it, but the cloud just followed her. Ruby did the same. They collided into one another, as did the clouds. They ran off together. Ruby hid underneath the porch to the mess hall.

"Let's check on our friend, Thunder!" Chris said. It showed Thunder in a simulated elevator with a fake dead body. She was freaked out, and kept banging on the door, trying to get out.

"Get me out of here! I'm claustrophobic!" She shouted.

"Let's check on Neveah," Chris said. She was in the mess hall with a guy dressed as Barney. There was also a guy dressed in a chicken suit. She cowered while sitting on the table.

"Just hug Barney, and you're done!" Chris said. It took her a minute or two to muster up the courage, but she finally hugged the guy in the Barney suit.

"And that's the first point on the board for the Pickled Eggs! Let's check on Adelaide!" Chris announced. Adelaide was in the girls' cabin with a guy in a cow suit, while the girls on the Pickled Eggs laughed at her.

"Just hug the cow, and you're done," Chris said. Adelaide ran out of the cabin.

Waverly, on the other hand, had to watch a horror flick with Kat, who was afraid of horror.

"Last the whole movie, and you score a point each for your respective teams," Chris said.

"Hey, Richard, don't you have a piggy bank at home?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Richard said.

"I just got news from your father that it has been stolen," Chris said.

"No! Well, I could make it back," Richard shouted.

"Point for the Pickled Eggs! Let's check on Dalton!" Chris announced. Dalton was next to a tanning bed.

"Dude, I can't do this!" Dalton said.

"Dude, you only have to get in for five seconds. It won't harm you," Chris said. Dalton walked away.

"Okay, let's see how Thunder is doing," Chris said. Thunder was in her simulated elevator, just standing there.

"I guess that's a point for the Jumbo Shrimp," Chris said, letting Thunder out.

"Thank you!" Thunder said as she stepped out of the elevator.

Chef was dressed as a spider, and stood next to Ebony, who just stood there. She cowered a little, but then whacked Chef with a newspaper.

"Point for the Pickled Eggs!" Chris said.

Tonia was standing at the top of the thousand-foot-high cliff.

"You just have to jump," Chris said. She shrugged, then jumped off of the cliff. She hit the water and shouted back that she was okay.

"Point for the Eggs!" Chris said.

Kate was watching a war movie. She lasted the whole thing.

"Point for the Eggs! Let's check on Ash and Ruby! The thunderstorm must be over by now," Chris announced.

Ash and Ruby sat on lawn chairs, soaking wet, Ash's hair was slightly singed.

"Two points for the Shrimp!" Chris said.

Waverly was cheering, and Kat was unconscious.

"Waverly, what happened to Kat?" Chris said.

"She passed out when the blood and guts started flying," Waverly said.

"Point to the Eggs!" Chris announced.

Maddie was in the mess hall. All of her Beatles' CDs had been hidden.

"Man, I can't handle this! GIVE ME MY MUSIC!" Maddie screamed.

Greggory had been locked in the boys' cabin, all of the windows blacked out. It was totally pitch black inside. He was let out, and was given a point for the Shrimp.

Megumi was in the woods alone. She had been there for 5 hours.

"And Megumi surpasses expectations! Point for the Shrimp!"

Kaila was placed behind the wheel of an ATV on a track.

"Just drive this thing for 3 laps, and you're done," Chris said. Kaila drove, but crashed the ATV about halfway around the track.

"Okay, we don't know what 'chukey' is here, so we'll just give Hikaru a point," Chris said. **(whoever's OC Hikaru is, please do explain what chukey is.)**

Marion was placed in the lake. He had to tread water for 5 minutes. He survived all five.

"Point to the Eggs! The teams are tied!" Chris said.

"Hey, where's Tristan?" Oscar asked.

"Nobody knows, dude! You have to find him. Go without him for three minutes or find him within three minutes, and you get a point for the Eggs!" Chris said. Oscar went without Tristan for three minutes. Chris handed him the puppet, and a point was counted for the Eggs.

"Okay, Kelvin, you just have to touch this scorpion foir two seconds," Chris said. Kelvin wouldn't touch the scorpion.

"The Pickled Eggs win! Jumbo Shrimp, I'll see you at elimination!" Chris said.

"Ugh, I can't believe we are in Loserville again!" Ash said.

"Who didn't finish their challenges?" Thunder asked.

"Adelaide, Kat, and Kaila," Ash said.

"I say we vote off Kat. Waverly told me that she passed out," Penelope said.

"Agreed, Kat is gone," Ash said.

"Jumbo Shrimp, welcome to your second elimination ceremony in a row. You have voted. Let's show the audience the confessionals," Chris said.

**Confession Can: **

**Adelaide: ****Kat.**** She's too weak to be here.**

**Thunder: ****Kat. ****Weakling.**

**Greggory: Man, I hate to vote anyone out, but I've got to go for ****Kat.**

**Ash: ****Kat.**

**Ruby: I want ****Ash**** gone.**

**Kaila: ****Ash.**

**Hikaru: Honestly, I want Ash gone. I vote for ****Ash.**

**Megumi: ****Kat ****is a weakling. I want her gone.**

**Kat: ****Ash**** must go!**

**Penelope: I have to vote for ****Kat.**

"Whoever doesn't get a bag of peanuts must walk the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers. The first bag goes to Thunder," Chris said. Thunder came up to claim her bag.

"Greggory, Adelaide, and Ruby," Chris said as those three claimed their bags.

"Hikaru, Penelope, and Megumi," Chris said as those three claimed their bags.

"Kaila," Chris said, and Kaila claimed her bag.

"I only have one bag left. The two of you, Kat and Ash, racked up a lot of votes. It was very close. The last bag of peanuts goes to…" Chris said, holding the suspense.

"Ash," Chris said as Ash claimed her bag.

"What? You voted me off? Ugh! You guys are unbelievable!" Kat said, walking to the Dock of Shame.

"See you next time, on Total Drama Newbies!" Chris said.


	6. Say What?

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies… Teams had to face their individual fears! Awesome! In the end, it was the Pickled Eggs who won, again, and the Jumbo Shrimp were sent to elimination…again. It was Kat who walked the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers. Will Ash possibly get her revenge for her teammates voting for her somehow? Will everyone survive this challenge? Can my hair get any more awesome? Find out here, on an all-new Total Drama Newbies!"

It was daybreak, and the girls were all asleep. But one girl was moving, about to get up. She stood up. Ash grabbed a towel and her other shower things and headed to the showers. Just as she left the cabin, the wake-up bell rang, waking up the campers.

"Ugh, there's a reason I take my shower before the wake-up bell!" Ash shouted, then ran to the showers.

"Campers, your challenge today is a race. It involves your entire team. You must race with your team. There is a checkpoint every 50 feet on the race track. The first full team at each checkpoint must complete a word or number puzzle. The team that finishes first, and correctly, gets a special reward! I have a map of the race course," Chris said, pulling out a map and attaching it to an easel.

"Here is where you are now. You will go to the right until you reach the shore. There is your first checkpoint. You all might want to get in your board shorts. You may have to swim! You will then continue to Boney Island. That is your second checkpoint. You will then have to come back across the lake and go through the woods. At the second checkpoint, you will get a map, irregardless. You will then exit the woods to your third checkpoint. You will then have to pick a key card lock to get in to the finish line, which is inside the Arts and Crafts center. So, go!" Chris said. All of the contestants started running with their teams. The Jumbo Shrimp got there first.

"Here is your puzzle," Chef said, handing a card to Adelaide.

"Okay, seven letter word, the clue is 'voted out first in first season.' Ezekiel," Adelaide said.

"That's correct. Your reward for this checkpoint is a canoe big enough to fit your entire team!" Chef said. The Jumbo Shrimp all got in their canoe, and a few paddled towards Boney Island. Just then, the Pickled Eggs got to the checkpoint.

"Sorry, the other team got the reward. You have to swim across the lake to Boney Island," Chef said.

"Really? We have to be faster!" Waverly said.

"If we swim in a 'V' formation, like geese, we'll be faster," Kate said.

"Great idea!" Waverly said. Nobody seemed to object, so the team tried that. That's when the song bell rang. The teams were next to each other.

"Seriously?" Ash asked.

"This time, I want a parody of 'Before We Die' from last season!" Chris shouted through a megaphone from the shore.

"You want to die, don't you, McLean?" Kelvin shouted.

**Waverly: We're singing as we're swimming**

**Ash: Well, some are really missing…**

**Tristan (Oscar): …out on a mystery amount of money!**

**Richard and Dalton: We might be a-drowning!**

**Greggory and Maddie: And yes, we are a-frowning!**

**Everyone: Because there's tons we wanna do before we die!**

**Adelaide: Billionairess!**

**Richard: Get my money back!**

**Marion: Become a rockin' jazz musician!**

**Kate: Fall in love!**

**Thunder: Start a rock band!**

**Ruby: Be an actress in a drama!**

**Maddie: Beatles' concert!**

**Greggory: learn to dance!**

**Neveah: Jump off every safe waterfall!**

**Ash: Win a million!**

**Kelvin: NO SINGING!**

**Tonia: Get a boyfriend finally!  
But first we must cease drowning, our goal here would be swimming!**

**Maddie: Before we smash into the bottom of the lake!**

**Greggory: Water in our lungs!**

**Maddie: Water on our tongues!**

**Kate: That would really suck and here's why:**

**Waverly: We'd like to keep on living!**

**Dalton: So Chris, We hope you're giving:**

**Richard: Canoe!**

**Penelope: A jetpack!**

**Kaila: A hoverboard!**

**Megumi: Bow and arrow!**

**Waverly: Flotation ring!**

**Hikaru: A trampoline!**

**Oscar: Waterbed!**

**Dalton: Speedboat!**

**Ebony: Springy shoes!**

**Ruby: Springy shoes!**

**Ebony: Well, you know what?**

**Maddie: Kayak!**

**Tristan (Oscar): All of these things will do!**

**Everyone: Cause there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's **

**still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!**

**Tristan (Oscar): Yeah! **

"That's good! Continue with the race!" Chris said. The Pickled Eggs began swimming, and the Jumbo Shrimp began rowing. The teams got to the checkpoint at the same time.

"Okay, since you're both here, you both get the puzzle. First team to finish the puzzle gets the reward," Chris said, handing cards to the teams.

"Sudoku? Really?" Ash said.

It took a few minutes, but the Jumbo Shrimp finished first.

"Jumbo Shrimp, you get a pocket full of tranq balls and a slingshot! That's about twenty tranq balls," Chris said.

"Ha! You don't know how many windows I've broken with one of these!" Thunder said. Ruby snatched them away.

"Ugh! We're gonna lose!" Tonia said.

"Sling the tranq balls with enough velocity, and they burst on contact, numbing the area and releasing a hearty dose of sleepy-time goodness. Watch as this intern demonstrates!" Chris said, slinging a tranq ball from his pocket. It hit an intern that was eating a sandwich. He fell down.

"Okay, go!" Chris said. Both teams ran, Jumbo Shrimp putting their canoe in the water. The teams got across, and it was neck-and neck. It was the Pickled Eggs that got to the shore first, followed by the Jumbo Shrimp. Everyone ran through the woods.

"What would we need tranq balls for?" Kaila asked. The rest of the team stopped, but Kaila and Hikaru kept going. They noticed, and turned around. They stopped when they saw a bear next to their team.

"Who has the tranq balls?" Ash asked.

"I do!" Ruby said.

"Shoot it!" Ash said. Ruby loaded the slingshot and shot at the bear. She missed.

"Give me that!" Ash said, snatching the tranq balls and slingshot. She loaded the slingshot and shot the bear. She hit the bear, and it passed out.

"What'd we hit with the first one?" Kaila asked.

Meanwhile, a tranq ball hit Oscar.

"Where'd that come from?" Maddie asked.

"He's out cold," Waverly said.

"We'll have to carry him!" Neveah said.

"Who is strong enough to carry him?" Tonia said.

"I got this," Dalton said, picking Oscar and his puppet up.

"Good, now let's go!" Tonia said. The Pickled Eggs kept running. That is, until they saw a bear.

"Into the trees! Hurry!" Maddie said. Her team climbed into the tree.

"How are we to finish the race?" Neveah asked.

"I don't know!" Maddie said.

"It was your idea to climb the trees!" Marion said.

"Whatever!" Maddie said, putting her earphones in. You could clearly hear her Beatles' music.

"Turn that down!" Waverly shouted, throwing a small branch at Maddie. She didn't seem to notice.

"Throw a twig at the bear! It'll go away!" Kate said. Waverly did, and hit the bear. It roared and left. The team climbed out of the tree. They continued on the race.

Meanwhile, the Jumbo Shrimp got to the third and final checkpoint.

"Here's your puzzle," Chef said, handing a card to Ash.

"Voted off unfairly first season. Eight letter word. Whose name is eight letters long?" Ash asked. It took a minute, but Ruby had it.

"Courtney!" Ruby said.

"Congratulations, you win a key card!" Chef said.

"Wow! This is our ticket to winning the challenge!" Adelaide said.

"Let's go already!" Ash said. The team ran to the door.

The Pickled Eggs got to the third checkpoint.

"Sorry, the other team won the reward," Chef said.

"NO!" Waverly said. The team ran to the door. It was open, and the Jumbo Shrimp were on the other side.

"Congratulations to the Jumbo Shrimp for winning! Pickled Eggs, you're facing elimination for the first time!" Chris said.

Later, in the boys' cabin, the Pickled Eggs were gathered.

"I think we should vote off Maddie. She said to go into the trees, thus costing us the challenge," Tonia said.

"I said I was sorry!" Maddie defended.

"Hey, ease up on her," Oscar said.

"Dude, you were out cold for almost half of the challenge," Kelvin said.

"I know. That wasn't my fault," Oscar said.

"Well, I know who I'm voting out," Tonia said, leaving for the girls' cabin.

**Confession Can:**

**Tonia: Yes, I'm voting for ****Maddie****.**

**Richard: ****Oscar****.**

**Kate: I-I don't know! I guess ****Tonia****.**

**Maddie: ****Tonia**** probably voted for me! I vote for her!**

**Dalton: Maddie was the one to suggest something that ended up costing us the challenge. I vote ****Maddie.**

**Neveah: ****Tonia.**

**Ebony: … ****Oscar.**

**Waverly: I vote for ****Oscar.**** Dude is starting to annoy me with that dang puppet of his.**

**Kelvin: ****Oscar****.**

**Oscar: Who shot me with the tranq ball? Either way, I go for ****Tonia****. **

**Marion: ****Oscar**** is getting annoying. That dang puppet must be sent home, along with the guy operating it.**

"I have ten bags of peanuts! Whoever does not get one must walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers," Chris said.

"Richard, Kate, Dalton, Neveah, Ebony, Waverly, Kelvin, Marion," Chris said, throwing a bag to each person.

"Maddie, Oscar, and Tonia, you three racked up all of the votes. The next bag goes to…" Chris said, holding the suspense.

"Maddie!" Chris said, throwing a bag to Maddie.

"One bag left. Two campers without a bag. The final bag of peanuts tonight goes to…" Chris held the suspense.

"Tonia!" Chris said. Oscar watched the bag fly into Tonia's hands.

"Really? I should have known!" Tristan said.

"Dude, you and that puppet have got to stop!" Ebony said. Oscar, and Tristan, walked down the Dock of Shame, and the Boat of Losers pulled up.

"Who will be eliminated next week? How will I torture our contestants next week? Find o0ut, next week, on Total Drama Newbies!"


	7. Brutal Boot Camp

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies… The Amazing Race! We played a pretty good game of what I like to call, 'Say What?' In the end, the Jumbo Shrimp took victory, ending their pathetic losing streak, and sending the Pickled Eggs to elimination for the first time! It was Oscar who was left without a bag of peanuts, and had to take his puppet and walk the Dock of Shame. Who will flop? Who will drop? And who'll get the big bop? Find out now, on Total Drama Newbies!"

"No," a boy said as the shot showed the mess hall.

"Tell me!" a girl said. The shot showed inside the mess hall, and showed Ash and Dalton at each other's throats. They had their hands clutching the other's neck.

"I'm not telling," Dalton said.

"I want to know what you said about me!" Ash said.

"Like I said, I'm not telling!" Dalton said.

"TELL ME!" Ash said, trying to push at Dalton, but failed due to the latter's strength.

**Confession Can**

**Dalton: Man, that girl creases me!**

**Ash: Wow. He's stronger than me! I think I may be… Ah! Focus! *slaps herself***

**Dalton: I'm not kidding. She really creases me. But there's something about her… Ah! Focus! *slaps himself***

**Maddie: *laughing* Man, those two are going at it. I think they like each other.**

"Guys, guys, you should stop now," Waverly said. Dalton let go of Ash, leaving her to be able to try to push him down, but she failed…again.

"Whatever. I'm getting out of here!" Ash said, leaving. She went back to the cabins, and emerged later in her swim gear. She walked to the lake and dived off of the dock into the water.

"HEY! EARTH TO DALTON!" Waverly shouted to Dalton, who was watching out the window of the mess hall in a slight stupor. He heard Waverly shout, and turned around.

"Dalton to Earth, I'm fine," Dalton said.

"Thank you. Now, we need to figure out what our strategy is for the next challenge," Waverly said.

"We don't even know what the next challenge is!" Marion said.

"I know that," Waverly said.

"Campers, make your way to the Dock of Shame to receive your challenge!" Chris said over the loudspeaker. Everyone made their way to the Dock of Shame.

"Your challenge is to survive Chef's Brutal Boot Camp. Take it away, Chef!" Chris said.

"Your first challenge is to hold a canoe over your heads until one person quits. I don't care who that person is, but Pickled Eggs, you might be lucky that that scrawny ventriloquist kid is gone. If I catch you with your hands off of the canoe, you are eliminated," Chef said.

"Also, you will address me as Master Chief Hatchet. Do I make myself clear?" Chef asked, directing his question towards Thunder.

"Yeah, whatever," Thunder said.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!" Chef said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Thunder said.

"That's what I thought!" Chef shouted. The teams got in a line, and canoes of their teams' colors were held over the teams' heads. The Jumbo Shrimp's color was red, and the Pickled Eggs' color was green.

A few hours later, it was sunset.

"Looks like they missed lunch," Chris said.

"I guess they just weren't _hungry!_" Chef said. Kaila took one hand off of the canoe.

"Kaila, no!" Hikaru whispered under his breath to Kaila. She put her hand back on the canoe.

"Guys, I can't do this anymore!" Neveah said, taking her hands off of the canoe.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a quitter!" Chef said. The Jumbo Shrimp threw their canoe off to the side. The Pickled Eggs ended up letting their canoe fall on top of the team.

"Head to the mess hall. Dinner is served," Chef said.

In the mess hall, Chef had a pot of food.

"Due to lawsuits from Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney, we are now required to cook actual food except for challenges, and are never allowed to serve garbage for any meal. So, here's your food. Sloppy Joes!" Chef said. The contestants lined up to get their meals. The song bell rang as the last one sat down.

"We're in the mess hall!" Kelvin protested.

"It's still the episode!" Chris said.

**Ash: Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Waverly: Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Dalton: I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness**

**Richard: And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' 'what would you wish for?'**

**Kelvin: If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

**Kaila: Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Adelaide: Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Greggory: Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days**

**Hikaru: Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this (censored)  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes**

**Pickled Eggs (Girls): Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

**Jumbo Shrimp (Girls): Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars**

**I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)**

"Kelvin? I thought you hated singing," Thunder said.

"Rapping is not singing, it's speaking a poem to a flow," Kelvin said.

"But it counts as singing on this show," Chris said.

"Right," Kelvin said. The contestants went back to eating their dinner.

"Clear your tables, maggots! Your next challenge is to write a 300 word essay on how much you love me," Chef said. He passed out notebook paper and pencils.

"If you fall asleep, you're out!" Chef said.

Three hours passed. Chef went around and took up the papers. There was one that caught his attention.

"'I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very very very very very very very very very…' This is just one sentence with a whole lot of 'verys' in it!" Chef said.

"It's three hundred words exactly. You can count them if you want," Thunder said.

"Don't give me smart talk!" Chef shouted. He caught Ash and Thunder asleep.

"Now go to bed! We have training in the morning!" Chef shouted at the campers. They all went to bed.

"Hey, Hothead!" Thunder shouted to Kelvin.

"What, Delinquent?" Kelvin said back.

"Wanna go steal some food from Chef's fridge?" Thunder asked.

"Why?" Kelvin asked.

"We've been eating Chef's lousy cooking the whole time," Thunder said.

"Sure, why not? The only problem is, I don't know how to really sneak in anywhere," Kelvin said.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Thunder said.

Later, they were seen by the Craft Services Tent. This is where Chef kept his good food.

"The bushes," Thunder whispered to Kelvin. The two hid in the bushes. The two snuck up to the back door. They snuck out of the bush and into the kitchen. Luckily for them, Chef was not in the kitchen. Thunder pulled a bag out of her pocket and unfolded it. She and Kelvin started putting food items inside the bag from the fridge.

"A jumbo shrimp and a pickled egg, to symbolize the teams," Kelvin said, putting some jumbo shrimp and a jar of pickled eggs into the refrigerator to replace the items that were taken. Thunder and Kelvin snuck out of the tent and ran back to the cabins.

"Whoo, Thunder! Way to go!" Ash said when Thunder and Kelvin got back. The boys had joined the girls.

It had been an hour or so, and Thunder had eaten one too many brownies.

"Oh, oh God!" Thunder said, running outside. She leaned over the side of the porch and puked.

"So, she does get sick," Kelvin said, walking outside.

"Ugh, that was so gross," Thunder said.

"You know, I know you want to kiss me. Just admit it," Kelvin said.

"Ha! As if!" Thunder said.

"Your mouth says 'as if,' but your eyes say 'you're right,'" Kelvin said.

"Ha!" Thunder said. The silence was held. Thunder turned towards Kelvin and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't expect any more!" Thunder said, storming inside.

The next morning, Chef had the campers that were still in the game hanging off of a tree upside down.

"What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. You start to feel woozy," Chef said. Kelvin was the first to fall off.

Ten minutes later, all of the girls on both teams had fallen off.

"Weaklings!" Chef said.

Two minutes later, Richard and Hikaru had fallen off. It was Dalton versus Greggory. Dalton took his hands off of the branch, resulting in him falling.

"The Jumbo Shrimp win…again! Pickled Eggs, I'll see you at elimination…again," Chris said.

**Confession Can**

**Richard: I vote for ****Dalton. ****Dude lost the challenge for us.**

**Dalton: ****Kelvin.**

**Kelvin: I vote for ****Dalton.**

**Kate: I have to vote for ****Kelvin.**** What a hothead.**

**Maddie: I don't want the Dalton/Ash love fest gone, but the Thunder/Kelvin? I vote for ****Kelvin****.**

**Neveah: ****Dalton.**

**Tonia: ****Kelvin.**

**Ebony: ****Dalton.**

**Waverly: I have to vote for ****Dalton.**

**Marion: I vote ****Kelvin.**

"Pickled Eggs, you have voted for your loser. But, it was a tie! I have nine bags of peanuts here," Chris said.

"Richard, Kate, Maddie, Neveah, Tonia, Ebony, Waverly, Marion," Chris said, throwing bags of peanuts to each person as their names were called.

"The tie was between Kelvin and Dalton. I am going to pick a name out of this hat. Whoever's name I pick must tell me who they voted for. That will be our tiebreaker," Chris said. He pulled a piece of paper from the hat.

"Tonia!" Chris said.

"I vote for Kelvin!" Tonia said.

"Kelvin, it's time to go!" Chris said.

"What? That's totally unfair!" Kelvin shouted. Chef had to grab him from the group and throw him in the boat.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Kelvin shouted as the boat left.

"Who will take the Boat of Losers off of this island? How will I mess with the contestants this time? Find out next time, on Total Drama Newbies!"


	8. Team Building Is Not Fun

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies… Chef's Brutal Boot Camp didn't do so well with the campers. Thunder and Kelvin snuck into the kitchen to steal some food. In the end, Thunder kissed Kelvin, and Kelvin was eliminated. Who will walk the Dock of Shame next, on Total Drama Newbies?"

"Oh, my god, I hate you guys! You voted off the only guy I can actually stand! I hate you guys!" Thunder shouted at the Pickled Eggs, and then walked away. Dalton was seen walking in a different direction, towards the girls' cabin.

"Dude, Ash isn't in there! She's at the lake!" Waverly shouted. Dalton changed his direction back to the team.

**Confessional:**

**Waverly: Dalton is crazy. Everyone can tell he's in love with Ash. Am I his keeper? No. But someone has to fill in for whoever is supposed to be his keeper.**

**Dalton: I do not like Ash. **

Adelaide walked towards the lake, and bumped into Ash, who fell into the water.

"You'll pay for that!" Ash said. Adelaide rolled her eyes and jumped into the water.

"Today, your challenge is to participate in three team-building challenges. The first is called 'Sea of Lava.' Each team must cross this line of tiles using only the tiles as stepping stones. You must have another foot on the tile to take your foot off of the tile. Team to get across in the least amount of time wins the section. If you step off of the tile, your team must go back. Pickled Eggs, let's see what you've got!" Chris said as the team decided who was where in line. Chris blew the whistle and the team started off well.

"Dalton, go!" Maddie shouted. The team got across in a minute and a half.

Then came the Jumbo Shrimp. With Ash trying to boss everyone around, the team failed. They finally completed the challenge in a half hour.

"Okay, your next challenge is Tug of War! Eggs here, Shrimp here. If Shrimp win, we'll go to the third challenge. If the Eggs win, they win the whole thing. And GO!" Chris shouted. The teams pulled against each other. Dalton, the balancing force for the Eggs, let go with one hand, causing the Shrimp to pull the other team into the mud.

"Okay, looks like we have to go to the third challenge. I'll give you all a break to wash off and socialize a little," Chris said. The Eggs immediately went to shower.

"Addy, just wait. You will regret crossing me," Ash said.

"Don't ever call my Addy again! And all I did was accidentally knock you into the lake. I didn't do anything intentionally!" Adelaide said.

"Oh, yes, you did. You started a rivalry with me!" Ash shouted.

"No, you started a rivalry with me! You're nothing but a *!*, and nobody will ever like you except for that Dalton kid! Now stay out of my way!" Adelaide shouted, and then walked away.

"You will regret those words, Addy. Oh, yes, you will regret them…" Ash muttered.

Dalton and Richard were in the boys' cabin.

"Hey, Dalton, do you have any hair gel to spare?" Richard asked. Dalton threw him a bottle of hair gel.

"Don't use too much. Don't want your hair to end up sticky from too much hair gel," Dalton said.

"Hey, what's with you and Ash?" Richard asked.

"Me and Ash? Yeah, right," Dalton said.

"You keep denying that you like her, but you do. Everyone knows it," Richard said.

"Really? Well, I guess I should admit it…"

"Yes, dude, you should," Richard said, finishing his hair and leaving, returning the bottle of gel as he left. The bottle hit him in the gut and he caught it.

**Confessional**

**Dalton: Okay, I admit it. I like Ash. There, I said it!**

"Oh, kids! I have an announcement!" Chris said over the intercom.

"After the elimination tonight, we will have a final 17 ball! So, you might want to avoid elimination tonight!" Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Adelaide: Great. I want to go to the ball, but Ash has this big vendetta against me. I think she'll try to make the team lose so she can vote me off. If she makes us lose, I'll kill her. Metaphorically, of course…**

**Dalton: *sweating a little* I don't know how to dance!**

"Teams, this is your final teambuilding challenge. This is harder than it sounds. Each of you must have your finger on this stick and lower it to the ground simultaneously. The rules are that your finger must be straight, all members should be touching the stick, and the first team to get their stick to the ground without failing badly wins!" Chris said. He handed a stick to each team. The teams got ready.

"And GO!" Chris shouted. The Eggs started going down with the stick. The stick started moving up, but then it went down. Meanwhile, Ash was moving the stick up while the rest followed. The stick slid off of their fingers and to the floor. By now, the Eggs had gotten their stick to the floor without failing.

"Eggs win! And now, a song!" Chris said as the song bell rang.

**Dalton: Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give**

**Thunder: Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Had your eyes wide open...  
Why were they open?**

**Tonia: Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did**

**Adelaide: To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is**

**Dalton: I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Girls: (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Dalton: Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
Girls: (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Dalton: I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
Girls: (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
Dalton: You know I'd do anything for ya  
Girls: (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh**

**Dalton: I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no**

**Megumi: Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from**

**Neveah: Mad boy, bad boy,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car**

**Greggory: Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**

**Marion: To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand is**

**Thunder: I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Boys: (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Thunder: Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
Boys: (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Thunder: I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
Boys: (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
Thunder: You know I'd do anything for ya  
Boys: (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh**

**Thunder: I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same  
If my body was on fire, ooh  
You' d watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...**

**Ebony: But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
Everyone else: (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Ebony: I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
Everyone else: (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
Ebony: You know I'd do anything for ya  
Everyone else: (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh**

**Ebony: I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same.  
Dalton: No, you won't do the same,  
Thunder: You wouldn't do the same,  
Ebony: Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
Dalton, Thunder, and Ebony: No, no, no, no**

Chris applauded.

"Loved it! Shrimps, see you at elimination!" Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Adelaide: I vote for Ash.**

**Thunder: Ash is a bitch! I want her gone!**

**Greggory: Um, I don't want to go against a promise… I vote Ash.**

**Ash: ADELAIDE!**

**Ruby: Ash.**

**Kaila: Ash.**

**Hikaru: Ash.**

**Megumi: Ash.**

**Penelope: Ash.**

***Ash is seen removing all of the votes and replacing them with new votes.***

Later at the elimination ceremony, the contestants on the Jumbo Shrimp sat there, ready to accept their fate.

"Jumbo Shrimp, I have 8 bags of peanuts here for those who get to stay! Thunder, Greggory, Ruby, Kaila, Hikaru, Penelope, and Megumi!" Chris said as each one claimed their bag of peanuts.

"Ash and Adelaide. Why am I not surprised? The next bag goes to…" Chris said, holding the suspense.

"Ash!" Chris announced. The entire team gasped.

"But we voted to keep Adelaide!" Penelope shouted.

"Sorry, I read the votes. Adelaide, you're gone!" Chris said.

"What? NO! I demand a revote! I WILL NOT BE ELIMINATED LIKE COURTNEY!" Adelaide said as she was being dragged to the boat by Chris and Chef.

"ASH! YOU BITCH! I HOPE YOU GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!" Adelaide screamed as the boat was leaving the island.

"Will Ash get what's coming to her? Find out next time, on Total Drama Newbies!"


	9. Aftermath: Adelaide in the Bubble

"Hello, and welcome to the Total Drama Newbies Aftermath! I'm Jane Heartly, and this is Mark Heartly! Say hello, Mark!"

"Hello, Mark," Mark said, bored.

"Not what I meant," Jane said.

"Why did you ask me to be here to host with you?" Mark asked, annoyed.

"Shut up, Mark!" Jane said through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

"Fine, I'll host the flipping show!" Mark said.

"And also here to assist us are Charles von Ducan and Zoe!" Jane said. Charles and Zoe waved to the camera from the peanut gallery.

"Our first guest is a master ventriloquist. He loves his puppet, Tristan, and was voted off after the 'Say What?' challenge. It's Oscar!" Jane announced. Oscar walked onto the stage from behind a parchment. He was carrying Tristan.

"Hey, guys!" Oscar said.

"Oscar, how did it feel to be eliminated because of your puppet?" Mark asked.

"It sucked. I thought everyone loved me and Tristan, but I sure was wrong!" Oscar said.

"So, we're gonna do a classic Aftermath segment! Truth or Anvil!" Mark said.

"Peanut Gallery members, it's your task to ask Oscar questions!" Jane said.

"Who's on the peanut gallery? Well, we have some Total Drama Alumni! We have Trent, Cody, Harold, Justin, Beth, Sierra, Alejandro, Izzy, and Heather!" Mark announced.

"Izzy, you have first question!" Jane said.

"So, Oscar, do you like anyone on the show? Like, like like? Like, _really like like?_" Izzy asked.

"No," Oscar said. Nothing happened.

"Trent?" Mark said.

"So, who did you find to be the meanest person on the show?" Trent asked.

"That's easy, Ash!" Oscar said.

"Come on, Al!" Jane said. Alejandro shuddered.

"I have no question to ask," Alejandro said. The anvil fell and Oscar jumped out of the way, with Tristan, before it could hit him.

"Are you crazy?" Oscar said.

"No," Alejandro said.

"That anvil almost killed me!" Oscar shouted, glaring at Mark.

"Well, I just got a page from our legal department. We can't do Truth or Anvil, Hammer, or Electrocution," Jane said.

"Well, they didn't say anything about Truth or Mail Cart!" Mark said, pushing a mail cart at Oscar. He jumped out of the way.

"Oh, yes they did, just now," Jane said.

"Aw, well, they didn't say anything about Truth or-" Mark started.

"They said, 'You can't do 'Truth or…' anymore!'"

"Damn," Mark said.

"Well, it's time for another classic Aftermath segment! That's Gonna Leave A Mark!" Jane said.

The big screen started to show clips.

Oscar walked in the woods and was hit by a tranq ball.

Adelaide was hit by the stick from the third team-building challenge.

Ash and Dalton are both socked on the head by a park bench at the same time.

Waverly was socked in the head by a Frisbee.

"Our next guest was eliminated unfairly due to a rig in the voting method! It's Adelaide!" Jane announced. Adelaide walked out from behind a parchment. By this time, the hole created by the anvil had a board over it. She sat next to Oscar on the couch.

"Hi, guys!" Adelaide said.

"So, Adelaide, how much did it suck to be eliminated so unfairly?" Mark asked.

"I will beat the loser who rigged the votes to a pulp!" Adelaide said cheerfully.

"You seem oddly cheerful," Jane said.

"I hide my anger. I shouldn't take my anger out on those that haven't wronged me," Adelaide said.

"Wow. Well, what if I told you it was Ash?" Mark said.

"I'm gonna kick her vote-rigging backstabbing, boyfriend-stealing butt!" Adelaide said.

"Time for a classic!" Jane said.

"New!" Mark said.

"…Classically new aftermath segment!" Jane said.

"Brawl in a Bubble! Adelaide will be placed in a giant bubble with a punching bag made in the likeness of the contestant she has the biggest conflict with! We have one for each contestant, even eliminated ones!" Jane said.

"Adelaide, who do you have a conflict with?" Mark asked.

"Ash!" Adelaide said. The bag made to look like Ash was placed into a big bubble with Adelaide.

"Adelaide, you have thirty seconds to beat up the punching bag! This is supposed to help you get over it," Jane said. She started the time, and Adelaide beat up the bag. The time ended and Adelaide cheered. She was taken out of the bubble.

"Great job, Adelaide!" Jane said.

"You sure showed that bag! Soon, she'll feel the same," Mark said.

"Our next guest was eliminated first, after the Total Drama Trivia Time challenge! It's Scarletta!" Jane said. Scarletta walked onstage from behind a parchment. She sat next to Adelaide.

"Hi, Jane and Mark!" Scarletta said.

"How did it feel to be eliminated first?" Mark asked.

"It sucked. It's always cursing to be eliminated first. Look at Ezekiel," Scarletta said. The big screen showed a few clips of Ezekiel to prove her point.

"Well, we're going to bring out our final guest for the evening! Please welcome Kelvin!" Mark said. Kelvin walked out from behind a parchment. He sat next to Scarletta.

"Wait, there's one more! Please welcome Kat!" Jane said. Kat walked out and sat next to Kelvin.

"We're going to be having a challenge for these five losers!" Mark said.

"We want you guys to vote on the challenge and the prize!" Jane said.

"The challenges you can choose between are…" Mark said.

"Say What?" Zoe said.

"No Pain, No Game," Charles said.

"or Total Drama Trivia Time!" Zoe said.

"And the prizes you can choose between are…" Jane said.

"A motorbike!" Charles said.

"Sidewalk chalk!" Zoe said.

"or a video game of their choice for their choice of console!" Charles said.

"Please send in a review with your choices! For Say What, review with 'A!'" Zoe said.

"For No Pain, No Game, review with 'B!'" Charles said.

"For Total Drama Trivia Time, review with 'C!'" Jane said.

"For the motorbike, review with 'D!'" Mark said.

"For the sidewalk chalk, review with 'E!'" Zoe said.

"Or for the video game, review with 'F!'" Charles said.

"That's all we have for tonight! Review! The challenge will be on the next Aftermath! And don't forget to watch Total Drama Newbies to see how the Drama unfolds!" Jane and Mark said together.

**I'm serious. And yes, I broke the fourth wall. I will have my virtual contractor rebuild the fourth wall by the next chapter.**


	10. Boney Island

**My virtual contractors have yet to complete the reconstruction of the fourth wall. Warning, there may be more fourth wall breaking, lengthening the amount of time it will take to rebuild the fourth wall. And to those who keep writing on my own personal fourth wall with spray paint and other various inks, STOP IT! STOP IT! I said Stop it! *long awkward pause* Stop it!**

**Oh, yes, and I found my season plan! The previous challenge was supposed to be based on No Pain, No Game. But I think it turned out better the way it did.**

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies, the teams had to build their teams with some tough team-builders! In the end, Adelaide insulted Ash, and Ash rigged the unanimous decision to vote her off and made all of the votes for Adelaide. Who will take the Dock of Shame this time? Find out now, on an all-new episode of Total Drama Newbies!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you way more!"

"I hate you infinity squared!"

"I hate you infinity cubed!"

"You're a whore!"

"You're a Womanizer!"

These insults were exchanged in between Ash and Dalton in the mess hall. Of course, everyone knew that these weren't true. Waverly sighed and pushed Ash into Dalton. The two kissed. They broke apart and Ash slapped Dalton, who slapped Ash back. Ash stormed off, followed by Penelope.

"Ash, you know you like him, just admit it," Penelope said.

"I will not be Juliet!" Ash said.

"Does it have to be that way? So you're on opposite teams. The teams just determine who is going home!" Penelope said.

"Song time!" Chris said as the song bell rang.

"And only Ash and Dalton have to sing! And it must be a love song!" Chris said.

"Ugh, fine!" Ash said.

**Dalton: I got a dirty mind  
I got filthy ways  
I'm tryna Bath my Ape in your Milky Way  
I'm a legend, I'm irreverent  
I be reverend  
I be so fa-a-ar up, we don't give a f-f-f-f-ck  
Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
They calling me an alien  
A big headed astronaut  
Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot**

Ash: You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

Your from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Your so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

Your from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

**This is transcendental  
on another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star!  
I wanna walk on your wavelength  
and be there when you vibrate  
for you, I'll risk it all  
Oh!**

Dalton: I know a bar out in Mars  
Where they driving spaceships instead of cars  
Cop a Prada spacesuit about the stars  
Getting stupid ass straight out the jar  
Pockets on Shrek, Rockets on deck  
Tell me what's next, alien sex  
I'ma disrobe you, than I'mma probe you  
See I abducted you, so I tell ya what to do

Ash: Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

"Well, campers, that was interesting. Your challenge for today is exactly like an episode from the very first season! Teams must partner up and ride in canoes to Boney Island! And DON'T, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, EVER pull a Beth and take something from the island or you will curse you and/or your team forever! Once at Boney Island, you will Portage your canoes across the island. Also, Pickled Eggs, for winning the previous challenge, you get a slingshot and a pocket full of tranq balls. Believe me, they will help. Teams must then meet at the beach and build a rescue fire, to be judged by me. Then, you must paddle back to camp. First team back wins! Partner up and line up!" Chris said. Ash and Penelope, Kaila and Hikaru, Thunder and Ruby, Megumi and Greggory were the teams for the Jumbo Shrimp, as Waverly and Maddie, Richard and Kate, Dalton and Neveah, Tonia and Ebony were the teams for the Pickled Eggs. Each team grabbed a canoe and lined up along the shore.

"And GO!" Chris said, shooting a paintball gun to the sky, knocking down an eagle.

"I'm gonna get so many emails from the animal rights people…" Chris muttered. The teams set off on their challenge.

"Don't you wish that Dalton and Ash would just make out already?" Maddie said to Waverly as they rowed.

"Yeah, I mean, they keep denying that they like each other when they know full well that they do!" Waverly said.

"What should their couple name be?" Maddie said.

"Sierra from last season will make one up," Waverly said.

"We have Thelvin and Dalsh," Maddie said.

"Hey, that's good! You'd be good at creating shipping names for fandom," Waverly said.

"Of course," Maddie said.

"You're doing it wrong!" Ruby shouted at Ash.

"No, you are! You're rowing backwards!" Ash shouted.

"I'm not rowing backwards, you are!" Ruby said.

"Let me do the rowing!" Ash shouted grabbing the oar from Ruby. Ruby crossed her arms. Ash rowed with both oars in her hands, but failed. One of the oars slid into the water.

"Get it," Ash said.

"Hell no, you're the one who caused it to slide into the water. You get it!" Ruby said.

"You are going to do what I say!" Ash said, standing.

"I'm not your slave!" Ruby said, standing as well.

"I'm team captain!" Ash said. Ruby was fed up, and she pushed Ash into the water.

"I HOPE YOU NEVER SURFACE!" Ruby shouted and rowed away. Ash did surface and swam after Ruby. She hung onto the boat and pulled Ruby into the water, leaving their canoe immobile. The two fought under and above water. Megumi saw this and motioned for Greggory's help. The two jumped into the water and pulled the two apart. The four teammates surfaced.

"Okay, we need to cooperate here! I'll row with Ash, Megumi, you row with Ruby! Got it?" Greggory said. Off in the distance, Maddie was staring at her boyfriend, Greggory. She was precariously leaning over the edge. Waverly saw this and pulled her back onto the canoe.

"Focus," Waverly said.

"Right, focus," Maddie said.

"Good, Maggory," Waverly said.

"Who?" Maddie said.

"Maggory is you and Greggory. I know you two are together," Waverly said.

"Yeah, we are," Maddie said.

The teams got to the shore of Boney Island at the same time. The sets of partners picked up their canoes. Ash made Greggory carry it by himself, but he dropped it on her.

"It's called teamwork, Ash," Greggory said.

"I don't know the meaning of teamwork," Ash said, pretending to struggle with the canoe. She was suddenly struck with an idea that was actually against her nature, but she didn't care.

"Greggory, I can't pick this up by myself. Will you help me? You've got the muscles to do it," Ash said.

"Can't fool me. But I'll help you because we're on the same team," Greggory said, picking up the canoe. The Shrimp continued on their way.

"BEAVERS!" Dalton shouted and tried to kick them away. They were eventually deterred enough to leave. Dalton sighed and walked forward. He sank.

"Um, guys, this may sound weird, but I'm shrinking!" Dalton said.

"I'll save you, fellow teammate!" Neveah said before getting stuck herself. It was quicksand.

"Uh, oops," Neveah said. Unfortunately they were nowhere near their team.

"Where's our team?" Dalton asked.

"Beats me," Neveah said. The two exchanged glances.

"HELP!"

By the shore of Boney Island where they were supposed to meet up for the bonfire, The Pickled Eggs, sans Dalton and Neveah, had just gotten there.

"No, no! No Lighting the fire without full team," Chris said. The team looked around.

"Dalton and Neveah! Maddie, Richard, come with me!" Waverly said as she ran back into the woods. The three ran until they found a patch of quicksand with a hand sticking out of it. The hand was sinking. Waverly grabbed the hand and pulled, being helped by Maddie and Richard. Dalton and Neveah emerged from the quicksand from their pulling.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Waverly said. The five ran back to their team. The Jumbo Shrimp had a good fire going. The Eggs had gathered firewood, and had it set. Waverly pulled out a matchbox she had stolen from Thunder and lit one, throwing it onto the pile of wood. It lit in flames. Greggory was sitting on the ground making something out of something that looked gooey. Tonia looked around for more wood to burn when she spotted the oars. She threw them on the fire, much to everyone's anger.

"What the hell did you just do?" Dalton shouted.

"B-Burned the oars," Tonia said, lightly scared of her fellow campers. Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them. Greggory had thrown his concoction into the fire.

"Eggs win this leg!" Chris shouted through a megaphone. Everyone boarded their canoes except for the Eggs, whose oars were toast…literally. They stacked the canoes on top of one another and the team, sans Dalton, piled onto the top canoe. Dalton swam behind the canoes, but the Shrimp had already beaten them to the shore.

"NO!" The Eggs shouted.

**Confession Can: **

**Richard: I'm voting for Tonia. She cost us the win.**

**Kate: Tonia, definitely.**

**Maddie: Tonia lost us the challenge. I'm voting for her.**

**Dalton: *obviously pissed* What the hell? I vote for Tonia.**

**Neveah: I guess I'll vote for Tonia.**

**Tonia: Dalton is who I'm voting for. He scares me some…**

**Ebony: I can't believe Tonia burnt our oars! I vote for her.**

**Waverly: TONIA! **

**Marion: I must vote for Tonia for costing us the win.**

"Well, you have all nominated your favorite loser. If you do not receive a bag full of peanuts, you're done. Richard, Kate, Maddie, Neveah, Ebony, Waverly, and Marion." Those whose names were mentioned claimed their bags of peanuts.

"Dalton and Tonia, there is one bag left. Tonia, reasons for you to get the heck out include burning your team's oars, costing them the win… Actually, that's it. Oar burning. Dalton, reasons for you to get the heck out include being distracted by Ash and yelling at Tonia. The final bag goes to… Dalton," Chris said as Dalton came up to get his bag.

"What? I make one mistake and you vote me off? Fine, I know when I'm not wanted! Good bye and good riddance!" Tonia said, walking towards the Dock of Shame.

"Well, that concludes tonight's episode of Total Drama Newbies! Tune in next time for the thrills, chills, and drama-related thrills, here, on Total Drama Newbies!"


	11. Hot Tub Holiday

**The reconstruction of the fourth wall has been complete for five hours, and already someone writes on it? AAAAHHH! STOP WRITING ON IT!**

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies… The tension between Ash and Dalton increased a little when I made them sing a love duet! Tonia burned the Eggs' only way back home, costing them the challenge and getting her butt kicked out. Who will walk the dock of shame tonight? Find out now, on Total Drama Newbies!"

Marion sat on her top bunk admiring something in her hands. It was a little tiki idol from Boney Island that strongly resembled the one Beth took. She placed it next to her and pulled out her tarot cards. She jumped down from her bed and walked outside and saw one of her fellow teammates, Dalton.

"Hey, Dalton, do you want a tarot card reading?" Marion said.

"Sure, why not?" Dalton said. They went to a picnic table and Marion started the reading.

A minute or so later, Ash burst into the girls' cabin and started brushing her hair.

Ruby was in the woods, swinging from branch to branch. She wore gloves so the trees wouldn't cut up her hands. She jumped on a vine and swung from it.

"Oh, kids! Time for your challenge! Get in your board shorts and meet me at the top of the cliff!" Chris said over the intercom.

A few minutes later, everyone was at the top of the cliff.

"Yeah, here's your challenge. Down there, you will see two rings. The big ring is full of sharks, and the smaller ring is hopefully shark-free. You're jumping down, and if you don't, you have to wear the dreaded chicken hat!" Chris said.

"Eggs, you're up!" Chris said. Richard stepped up to the cliff and jumped.

"I'm gonna die!" he shouted as he fell. He landed in the safe zone. The camera then showed Waverly and Maddie falling in that order.

"Oh, boy, this is insane…" Dalton said before jumping.

Everyone on the Eggs had jumped after a few minutes. Well, everyone except for Marion and Ebony. Ebony launched herself off the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

"I refuse to jump! I could drown!" Marion said.

"Okay, Chicken," Chris said, placing a chicken hat on Marion's head. She took the escalator.

"Okay, Shrimpies!" Chris said.

"I guess I'm going first," Ash said before jumping.

"AAAAAHHH!" She screamed on her way down.

Hikaru and Kaila went down together. Everyone jumped, eventually.

"Okay, Eggs, here are your crates! Or, should I say, cartons!" Chris said, making fun of the Eggs' team name. There were 7 crates, one for each person that jumped. The Jumbo Shrimp had eight crates, one for each person that had jumped. The Jumbo Shrimp each crabbed a crate to haul and did so. They were given wheelbarrows for beating the Eggs. Waverly took a tranq ball from the pocket they had gotten in the last episode and loaded one in the slingshot, taking aim at Ash. She reared back and released the tranq ball, hitting Ash right in the back, knocking her out.

"Ash! Waverly, what the hell?" Dalton said, running over to the Shrimp to pick up Ash.

"Why are you helping the other team?" Waverly asked.

"Why are you shooting the other team?" Dalton said.

"Because I want to shoot the other team!" Waverly said. Dalton would have facepalmed, but his hands were full. He carried Ash back to camp.

The Eggs got to camp first, but the Shrimp got to work faster. Both teams had to work with seven members, though. Ash and Dalton were on the steps of the girls' cabin. Ash was still out from the tranq ball, and Dalton was sitting next to her. She opened her eyes to see Dalton sitting next to her.

"What the hell are you helping me for?" Ash asked.

"One of my teammates shot you, I figured I might as well help with the aftermath," Dalton said.

"Well…Thank you," Ash said.

"No problem," Dalton said.

**Confession Can**

**Ash: Dalton can be kinda sweet. I mean, he helped me when one of his teammates shot me with a tranq ball. It still hurts, though…**

**Dalton: I wonder who Ash's crush is on this island. I want to ask her team. Maybe they'll know…**

**Waverly: I only shot Ash so Dalton could get a chance to be Ash's knight in shining armor. Oh, yeah, The New E-Scope is offering up free spoilers! If you want a small spoiler on your character, just PM The New E-Scope. That is all. Oh, and don't forget to review for the next Aftermath special! If you want the challenge to be a re-do of the Say What? Challenge, review with A! If you want a re-do of No Pain, No Game, review with B! If you want a re-do of the Total Drama Trivia Time, review with C! For the prizes, to vote for the motorbike, review with D! For the second chance at the mystery money and a bucket of sidewalk chalk, review with E! And for the video game, review with F! See how I broke The New E-Scope's new fourth wall? She's gonna kill me for it.**

**The New E-Scope: Yes, Waverly, I am mad at you for breaking my new fourth wall, and hopefully when I repair it, nobody will write on it! STOP WRITING ON MY WALL! And What Waverly says is true. I am offering free spoiler bits! And I'm also a registered beta reader! **

The Shrimp were showing impressive teamwork, while the Eggs fought and failed about three times. Ash smiled evilly at Dalton, who facepalmed at his team. Then, the song bell rang.

"Hey, kids, it's song time! And since The New E-Scope has declared that it is Douchebag Awareness Week, you must sing a song about how bad douchebags are! And I want a parody of Stuck to a Pole from last season, with special guest, Bridgette!" Chris said.

"Hi, everybody!" Bridgette said as she walked from behind a cabin.

"OMG, Bridgette! I love you!" Maddie said.

"Thank you. I'm here to help you with your musical number today! I'm going to sing with you," Bridgette said.

**Penelope: ****The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!****  
Girls: ****Oooh, mess!****  
Ash: ****It's beating so hard, it's jumping outta my chest!****  
Girls: ****Oooh, chest!****  
Megumi: ****I tried to fit a douchebag in my soul!****  
Girls: ****Oooh, soul!****  
Bridgette: ****I ended up stuck to a pole!****  
Girls: ****She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!****  
Marion: ****I fell for every little thing that he said!****  
Boys: ****Oooh, said!****  
Kaila: ****And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled!****  
Boys: ****Oooh, sled!****  
Thunder: ****He's moved on; I'm still stuck in this place!****  
Boys: ****Oooh, place!****  
Bridgette: ****Would someone pour warm water down my face?****  
All (sans Bridgette): ****She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!****  
****Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!**

"Acceptable. Now get back to your challenge! You have five minutes!" Chris said. The teams got back to their hot tubs.

"Time's up, campers! Put down all tools and materials!" Chris said. The campers gathered behind their works. Chris went to the Shrimp's hot tub first. He inspected it, and found no leaks or imperfections.

"This is an awesome hot tub," Chris said, causing the Shrimp to give a sigh of relief. Chris then went over to the Eggs' hot tub. He poked the side, only to get water in his face. It fell down a few seconds later.

"The Jumbo Shrimp are our winners! Pickled Eggs, see you losers at elimination! And bonus to the Jumbo Shrimp! You get to keep this for the rest of the summer!" Chris said.

Later, The Jumbo Shrimp, sans Ash, were in the mess hall eating food. Dalton walked into the building.

"Hi, I have a question to ask of you all…" Dalton asked.

"What could it be, pretty boy?" Thunder asked.

"Who is Ash's crush on this island?" Dalton asked.

"YOU!" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

"Thank you," Dalton said, leaving.

**Confession Can**

**Dalton: She likes me? Well, it's time to make my move!**

Dalton found Ash sitting on the dock in her bikini, her feet in the water. She was alone. Dalton walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hi, Ash," Dalton said.

"What could you possibly want?" Ash said, looking at Dalton.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just blurt it out. W-will you go out with me?" Dalton asked. Ash was silent for a second.

"Sure, I'd like that," Ash said. The two leaned a little closer in, and kissed.

"Are you guys gonna make out?" Waverly said from behind a bush. Ash and Dalton grabbed her by the arm and pushed Waverly into the water.

"I guess I deserved that…" Waverly said after surfacing.

**Confession Can**

**Richard: Who do I want to vote off? I need to vote off the nice people. So, I vote for Kate.**

**Kate: Hmm, who do I want to vote off? I didn't think this through. Dalton didn't help, but Waverly shot Ash. I guess I'll vote for Waverly.**

**Maddie: I don't want the Dalsh love-fest gone, so… I don't know who to vote off! I guess I'll vote for Kate!**

**Dalton: I don't want to vote Waverly off, no matter the fact that she shot Ash with a tranq ball and then spied on Ash and me. I vote for Kate. I cannot beat nice unless I vote it off.**

**Neveah: Waverly slowed us down by shooting Ash. I vote for her.**

**Ebony: Kate is too nice for her own good. I vote for her. **

**Waverly: Today has been fun. I don't know who to vote for! But I must vote for the nice one. Um… Kate! I vote for Kate.**

**Marion: The tarot card reading with Dalton was a good test of my skills. I must vote for him because of what I saw in the tarot cards.**

"Hello, Eggs! You know, you guys have been even with the Shrimp a lot recently. But now, you'll be one man down. If I do not call your name, gtfo. Richard, Maddie, Neveah, and Marion," Chris said as the aforementioned claimed their peanuts.

"Dalton, Kate, and Waverly. You three racked up all of the votes. Dalton, you are safe," Chris said, giving Dalton a bag of peanuts.

"The last bag of peanuts goes to…" Chris said, holding the suspense.

"Waverly!" Chris said. Waverly claimed her bag, and Kate was surprised.

"You voted me of all people off? You guys are annoying! Well, I know when I'm not wanted…" Kate said, leaving for the Dock of Shame.

"Who will walk off this lame dock next time? Find out next time, on Total Drama Newbies!"


	12. First Acting Challenge

I have begun reconstruction of a brand-new fourth wall. I love this story. But seriously, stop writing on my fourth wall!

Oh, and who wants to be my # 1 fan? Yeah, that'd be cool…

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies, a re-do of the very first TD challenge got to our contestants. Waverly shot Ash with a tranq ball, Dalton asked Ash out, and Waverly got dunked. In the end, it was Kate who took the Dock of Shame. Who will take the Dock of Shame this time? Find out now!"

"Have you seen those two? They're crazy! I never thought two people like that would hook up!" Kaila said to her brother, Hikaru.

"Yeah, well, they followed their hearts. What could be so wrong with that?" Hikaru asked, trying to build something out of his food.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Kailas asked.

"I'm building a tower of beans! It's working!" Hikaru said. He had a tall stack of beans.

"Not for long…" Kaila said under her breath.

"Oh, you'll see, Kaila. You'll see!" Hikaru said, raising his hands and knocking down his bean tower, causing the beans to spill all over Hikaru.

"I told you, Hikaru. You're too clumsy for your own good," Kaila said.

"Oh, what do you know, Kaila?" Hikaru said.

"I know you, Hikaru," Kaila said. Hikaru rolled his eyes and picked up beans.

Meanwhile, in the girls' cabin, Ash, Penelope, and Waverly were just waking up. Waverly peeked out the window.

"I see a movie set… Make that two," Waverly said to Ash and Penelope.

"Sweet," Ash said.

"Hey, campers, it's challenge time!" Chris said. All of the campers emerged from their various locations.

"So, kids, welcome to the final 15. How does it feel? Good, right? Well, here is your challenge. You will receive a script and pick someone to act it. Whoever makes Chef cry the hardest wins. Here are your scripts. Get busy," Chris said, handing envelopes to the two teams.

"Okay, our script is a monologue about a guy who is struggling with his past. It says here that set #1 is our set," Dalton said, reading the script explanation.

"Okay, our script is about an old lady who remembers her life as she slowly dies. It says here that set #2 is our set," Ash said, reading the script explanation.

"So, Richard, do you wanna play this or me?" Dalton asked.

"You take it, man," Richard said.

"Fine," Dalton said. He started reading the monologue.

"Okay, which of our girls wants to play an old lady?" Hikaru said.

"I'll do it," Kaila said.

"Sounds good," Hikaru said.

"Okay, Dalton, you look like a… You're tan," Maddie said as she pulled makeup out of a bag.

"Whoa, I'm a guy. I do not wear makeup," Dalton said.

"When you volunteer to act on stage, you do," Maddie said.

"Forget it," Dalton said.

"Put the monologue down and pay attention. I do not do shoddy makeup jobs. As a guy performing in front of a camera, you have to wear makeup," Maddie said as she started to put a little bit of powder on Dalton's face. He almost resisted, but he wanted to win, so he let her do his makeup.

"Don't scratch your face unless the script says to do it," Maddie said when she was done.

"Fine," Dalton said, still mad about having to wear makeup.

"Kaila, you look like a… Porcelain!" Ash said to Kaila as she pulled makeup out of a bag.

"Go ahead and do my makeup, Ash," Kaila said, putting the monologue down. Ash proceeded to do so.

"Okay, let's practice saying your monologue, Dalton!" Richard said.

"Kaila, let's get to work on practicing those lines," Hikaru said.

"Prep time is up!" Chris shouted after thirty minutes.

"Okay, the Eggs are first! Dalton Mortamick, let's go!" Chris said.

"I've had a long life. But was it worth it? As I think about the dates I've had, the pets I've grown up with, I think; How much longer will I live? I was never perfect. I never will be perfect. The most I can do is try for perfection. Can anyone really learn from their mistakes? Yes, I know they can, as I have learned from mine. Can one really say, 'I'm not gonna make it,' and expect to make it? But there was one girl that taught me a life lesson. She taught me that love doesn't come from roses and teddy bears or Valentines' cards on February 14th. It comes from knowing who you are, and giving the one you love the best you can offer. I've never been keen on others trying to teach me. I once tazered my English teacher for correcting my grammar. But I now know that as she lies in her grave, I can remember her lessons and memories. She is in a better place now. Sally, I'll never forget you…" Dalton said his monologue pretty well. Chef cried pretty hard after watching the scene.

"Okay, it's the Shrimp's turn! Kaila Shino, take it away!" Chris said.

"I've had a long life. And I know it was worth it. I learned lessons, I dreamed dreams, I lived a life. When I was young, I was a little farm girl in England. I had my very own sheep named Bubbie. She was a beautiful sheep. I raised her from a lamb. But one day, she ran away. I never saw her again. That is why I will never be able to love another animal. Mary, my only daughter, where are you. I lay here, using my last breaths to tell a story, and she is not here to hear them. She Has always been an ornery child. She'd get into things, I'd reprimand her, and she'd go right back in to get into what she was just reprimanded for. She gets it from me. I'm stubborn as a mule. I'm ornery as my daughter. Her daughter and her son, my grandchildren, are as ornery and stubborn as me. So, it is with my last breaths that I say these words to you. May you have a wonderful life, and that grieving and mourning for my death will not overtake your life even for a little bit. I love you, Mary…" Kaila said her monologue pretty well. Chef was not crying at all.

"Oh, come on!" Kaila said, standing up.

"You didn't have enough emotion. You suck. Jumbo Shrimp go to elimination! Pickled Eggs, you win!" Chris said.

**Confession Can**

**Dalton: I hate stage makeup…**

**Kaila: This challenge was rigged!**

"So…" Ash said to her teammates.

"I'm voting for Kaila," Penelope said, along with a few agreements.

**Confession Can**

**Thunder: Yeah, Kaila lost us the challenge. I vote for her.**

**Greggory: Kaila seemed to want to be voted off after her performance today. I vote for Kaila. **

**Ash: Kaila lost it for us. I vote Kaila.**

**Ruby: Kaila sucks at acting. I vote Kaila.**

**Kaila: I vote for myself. I sucked today, I know I did.**

**Hikaru: I promised Kaila I'd vote for her. And I am. I vote Kaila.**

**Megumi: Kaila wanted me to vote for her, so I will. I vote Kaila.**

**Penelope: I vote Kaila.**

"Okay, Shrimpies! You have all cast your votes and you know the drill by now. After tonight, your team will be even with the Eggs. Again. So, I call Thunder, Greggory, Ash, Ruby, Hikaru, and Megumi. One last bag of peanuts. It goes to… Penelope," Chris said.

"YES! Thank you for voting for me. I deserve elimination after my performance today. Goodbye, friends!" Kaila said as she left for the Dock of Shame.

"Wow, shocking. Tune in next time for an all-new Total Drama Newbies! "


	13. The Slap Heard Round the World

**And thanks to CodyOnTheBounce T.V for giving me my 100****th**** review on this story alone! And the rest of you are amazing also! I love you guys! *hugz!***

**And the construction of the fourth wall is complete. AND NO WRITING ON IT! My guards will write on you if you write on my wall! Like, literally, they will take a sharpie and write on you. Let's see you write on my fourth wall now! Haha! Ha.**

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies… We got to see the acting ability of Dalton and Kaila. Of course, they suck. Both of them. But Kaila totally bottom sucked! In the end, it was her that walked the Dock of Shame. Who will walk the Dock of Shame this week, on Total Drama Newbies?"

Megumi was tugging on her bow, getting ready to practice her archery. She had an arrow in her hand, and she loaded it in the bow, pulling back and aiming at a tree a few meters away. She shot the arrow, and it hit dead-on.

"Hey, Megumi, what'cha doing?" Hikaru said, walking up to her.

"Oh, nothing, just shooting arrows. How've you been since Kaila was voted off?" Megumi asked, reloading her bow and taking aim at another tree.

"Oh, good. I just have nothing to do," Hikaru said.

"Aren't you like, twins or something?" Megumi said as she shot the tree.

"Yes, of course," Hikaru said.

"Oh, kids!" Chris called from the intercom. Everyone spilled out of their hang-out spots.

"Who here saw the Germany episode of last season? If so, parody Eine Kleine! That'll be our song for today!" Chris said.

**Hikaru:****Keep it down, so I can win the loot!****  
****Richard:****Try, I will. But I still got to fart! No toot!****  
****Hikaru and Ash:**** Shhhh!  
****Ash:****Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck.****  
****Ruby:****Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!****  
****Megumi:****I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you on the boat!****  
****Dalton:****When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you.****  
****Waverly:****Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do.****  
****Maddie:****Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame! And Greggory's your name! You're Greggory just the same! Oh, Greggory, Greggory, Greggory, Greggory back you came.****  
****Greggory:**** You remember me? Ha! She remembers me! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!**

"That was fun! But anyways, who can tell me what the final challenge of that episode was?" Chris asked. Maddie, Waverly, and Megumi raised their hands.

"Maddie!" Chris said.

"The teams had to learn and perform a slapdance from Germany, and if they misstepped, they were zapped! If they were knocked off of their platform, they were out!" Maddie said.

"Very good! And that is your exact challenge, with all of the twists! Chef will be your instructor! We were originally supposed to do this challenge three episodes from now, but we're doing it now while the teams are even. Okay, all of you will dance. There are seven per team, so there will be seven rounds. The New E-Scope is making me be fair. So, the pairs will be Maddie vs. Ash, Marion vs. Hikaru, Richard vs. Greggory, Dalton vs. Penelope, Ebony vs. Megumi, Neveah vs. Thunder and Waverly vs. Ruby. Get ready, kids!" Chris said as the pairs got on their platforms. The pairs fought against each other. Dalton knocked Penelope off first, and Thunder knocked Neveah off second. Dalton vs. Thunder. They were equally matched.

"Hey, Thunder, I found Kelvin!" Dalton said. Thunder turned her head and Dalton knocked her off of her platform.

Richard and Greggory fought against each other. In the end of that fight, Greggory fell. Waverly and Ruby fought against each other. Ruby fell. In the end of each round, there were an even amount of kids left on each team. Dalton, Waverly, and Richard were left on the Eggs, and Ash, Hikaru, and Megumi were left for the Shrimp. It was Ash vs. Dalton, Hikaru vs. Waverly, and Richard vs. Megumi. Ash and Dalton were equally matched, but Ash threw her challenge for Dalton. Dalton slapped her off the platform.

"Jerk!" Ash shouted.

Hikaru and Waverly weren't that equally matched. Both fell, though.

Megumi and Richard were equally matched, but Megumi won for the Shrimp.

Megumi vs. Dalton. The two fought. Dalton had managed to distract Megumi and slapped her down.

"And the Eggs win! Shrimp, I'll see you at elimination…Again. " Chris said.

"Hey, Ash, I know you threw that challenge!" Ruby shouted later, when the girls were in their cabin.

"So?" Ash said. Ruby slapped her across the face.

"You could have cost us the challenge! Be glad that Megumi almost won!" Ruby said.

The cursing began.

**Confession Can**

**Thunder: I don't know who to vote for. Ash is a b***h, Megumi lost it for us, but I think I'll do Hikaru a favor and vote him off.**

**Greggory: Hikaru needs to be reunited with his sister. I vote for him.**

**Ash: Ruby. Definitely Ruby.**

**Ruby: Ash.**

**Hikaru: I vote Megumi.**

**Megumi: I vote Hikaru.**

**Penelope: I vote for Ash.**

"You have all cast your votes. If I call your name, you know the drill. If I do not, you also know the drill. Thunder, Greggory, and Penelope are safe," Chris said as the three claimed their bags of peanuts.

"Megumi," Chris said, and Megumi claimed her bag, a smile on her face.

"Ruby, you are also safe," Chris said as Ruby claimed her bag.

"The final Bag of peanuts goes to…" Chris said. The camera panned from the safe ones to those in danger, and then to Chris.

"The final bag of peanuts goes to… Ash," Chris said. Ash claimed her bag. Hikaru stood up and just walked away.

Dalton sat outside the girls' cabin on the stairs as Ash walked past him.

"Good to see you're still here," Dalton said.

"Of course. I was in the bottom two, though. Hikaru took the Boat of Losers, though," Ash said, sitting next to him.

"I like your tactics," Ash said to Dalton after a second.

"Thank you. I try," Dalton said.

"You should probably get your butt to bed," Ash said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. See you in the morning," Dalton said, standing up and going to the boys' cabin.

"Who will take the Dock of Shame? Who will hook up, break up, or matchmake? Find out next time, on Total Drama Newbies!"


	14. Second Acting Challenge

**I kinda had to rework my challenge list on my season plan… Hehe… But it's definitely set in stone at this point!**

All across the camp, everyone was sleeping. Suddenly, there was a masculine scream heard, causing all of the campers to wake up and rush out of their cabins. They looked up and saw Chris falling. Everyone screamed and closed their eyes as blood spattered onto their faces. They opened their eyes to see Chris impaled on a light post.

"Guess they didn't want to finance his massage budget," Dalton said.

"Is he dead?" Ebony asked.

"Perfectly fine!" Chris said, opening his eyes. Everyone screamed.

"I'm not a zombie, campers! It was just the magic of a horror movie! The prop department seals some fake blood into a thin membrane, then sticks it to the impact site! It bursts on impact, causing blood to go everywhere! They then give the illusion of me being impaled!" Chris said. Everyone 'ooh'ed.

**Confession Can**

**Thunder: I kinda wish that Chris had **_**actually **_**been impaled.**

**Ruby: I wish that that was Ash being impaled, only for real!**

"So, campers, your challenge is to re-create the magic of a horror movie! Easy enough, right? Hope you can make fake blood!" Chris said, removing the light post and leaving to change his shirt.

"Okay, does anyone on this team know how to make fake blood?" Ash asked.

"I do," Thunder said. They headed to the kitchen. Thunder was seen mixing something in a vat.

"Red food coloring, please?" Thunder asked. She finished mixing and ran it through a few tests. First, she ladled some out of the vat and splattered it over her teammates.

"That checks out well," she said, then ladled some more out. She dabbed it on the wall. It flowed like real blood.

"Perfect," Thunder said.

"We have our blood!" she announced.

"So, who's gonna fall?" Thunder said. Everyone pointed at Ash, who pointed at Ruby.

"Ash, you're falling," Thunder said. Ash raised a finger to protest, but changed her mind and put it back down. Thunder got some of the blood out and put it into a thin membrane that the prop department had given her and taught her how to use.

"It's really cool how you know how to make this stuff," Megumi said to Thunder.

"Yeah, me and my friends would cover ourselves with this stuff and scare the kindergarteners," Thunder said, smiling. Megumi was slightly confused.

"So, who knows how to make fake blood?" Richard asked. Marion raised her hand.

"Sweet. Get to it," Dalton said. Marion grabbed an empty vat and threw her ingredients into it. She took out a giant spinning knife and put it into the vat, turning it on to act as a makeshift blender. Marion then grabbed a snorkel and mask and dived into the vat after taking the knife out. She checked the consistency. It was perfect. She climbed out, covered in the fake blood.

"So, who's gonna fall?" Dalton asked. Everyone pointed to Richard.

"Alright, I accept the challenge," Richard said. Marion made a packet of blood.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Marion said, then turned to go to the showers.

"Okay, campers, it's time to horrify us! Eggs, you're first!" Chris said. Richard made sure that the packet of blood was secure to his back.

"This is gonna hurt," Richard said before jumping off of the diving board. He fell face up, and didn't fumble, until the part where he was supposed to be impaled. He missed the mattress and hit the ground hard, causing blood to explode from the packet.

"Yeah, you failed. Medic! Shrimp, your turn!" Chris said. Ash checked the packet of blood to make sure it was secure. She jumped and hit the mattress. She was then raised back up to give the illusion that she was impaled on the post. Blood had spattered over the campers and Chris.

"Shrimp win! Eggs, see you at elimination!" Chris announced.

"Hey, Ash, you did great," Dalton said to Ash after they had gone back to the cabins.

"Thanks, Dalton," Ash said. Dalton and Ash leaned closer…

"Are you two gonna make out?" Waverly said from behind a bush.

"Get out of here!" Dalton and Ash said as they threw twigs at Waverly.

Maddie and Greggory were sitting under a tree a few feet away, kissing.

**Confession Can: **

**Richard: I vote Marion. Her fake blood wasn't that good.**

**Maddie: I vote Richard. How do you miss a freaking mattress? **

**Dalton: I vote Richard. **

**Neveah: I vote Richard. Dude sucks at special effects. **

**Ebony: I vote Richard. **

**Waverly: Richard. MUST KEEP DALSH ALIVE!**

**Marion: Richard, definitely. **

"So, here we are at another elimination ceremony. I'm handing out marshmallows tonight! So, if you do not get a marshmallow, you're done. Maddie, Dalton, Neveah, Ebony, and Waverly, you are all safe," Chris said as the aforementioned claimed their marshmallows.

"The last marshmallow goes to…Marion." Marion claimed her marshmallow. Richard stood up angrily.

"Seriously? I need my money back! I demand you tell me the amount of money that was being offered on this show!" Richard said. Chris snapped and got two interns to carry him to the boat of losers.

"The amount of money will be revealed when someone wins it! Otherwise, it wouldn't be a mystery! But it is worth it. Trust me. But for now, who will strive? Who will dive? And who will date? Find out next time, on TDN!"


	15. Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge

"Hello, I'm Jane, and this is Mark, with cohosts Charles and Zoe! Okay, our eliminated contestants will be competing in a challenge, and we have picked the prize! We have picked a chance to return to TDN and have another chance at the mystery money!" Jane announced.

"And the losers from the game will be competing for this special prize! So, let's meet our three people who are competing! What? I have to compete? Okay, I don't see why not," Jane said.

"What? I have to compete too? But I'm a host!" Charles said to an intern who had just informed him of the fact.

"Sorry, dude, but you have to compete. It's what the viewers want," the intern said. Charles scoffed and stood next to Jane.

"And the one contestant that you guys actually _wanted_ to bring back, Scarletta!" Zoe announced. Scarletta walked in from behind a parchment.

"Don't worry, Charles. If you win, I'll make sure that your job is a total disaster," Zoe said, smiling. Charles just frowned.

"Okay, so, the viewers have voted on your challenge! The challenge that was picked is… No Pain, No Game! Get your butts in the chairs! Scarletta, you're up!" Mark said. Scarletta got up from her chair and spun the wheel.

"Marshmallow waxing! Zoe will wax your face with molten marshmallows!" Mark said.

"Mark, why don't you come do this?" Zoe asked.

"You are a host, just like me! If Jane wins, you can be my cohost until she is voted off!" Mark said. Jane scowled at her brother.

Zoe poured a few marshmallows into a pot and let them melt. She put them on Scarletta's face, who screamed at the heat. Zoe waited a second, then pulled the molten marshmallows off of her face.

"Ow!" Scarletta said. She had her right eye covered. She grabbed her eyepatch from the marshmallows and reattached it.

"My eyepatch stays on my face, understand?" Scarletta said.

"And Scarletta survives the first round! Janey, you're up!" Mark said. Jane walked up to him and punched him in the face before spinning the wheel.

"New Age Music! Basically, you have to listen to New Age music for ten seconds," Mark said, bored.

"Really? Sweet, I love New Age Music!" Jane said, grabbing the headphones and putting them on. She didn't complain or anything.

"And Jane survives the first round! Charles, you are up!" Mark said. Charles spun the wheel.

"Wooden shorts! You must wear wooden shorts for ten seconds!" Mark said. Charles put them on. That's when he saw the woodpecker. It only pecked at his leg for ten seconds.

"And Charles survives the first round! Scarletta, you're back up!" Chris said.

Scarletta spun the wheel.

"Ice Cream Brain Freeze! You just eat as much ice cream as you can, as fast as you can, before getting a brain freeze!" Mark said. Scarletta smiled and started eating from the carton of ice cream. She ate pretty fast, and still didn't get a brain freeze. Ten seconds later, she was halfway through the second carton.

"And Scarletta survives the second round! You can have the rest of that ice cream, by the way," Mark said. Scarletta brought some ice cream to her chair and kept eating it.

"Jane, you're up!" Mark said. Jane spun the wheel.

"The Skunk Jump! You'll see what that is!" Mark said. Jane successfully maneuvered through the skunks.

"And Jane succeeds! Charles, you're up!" Mark said. Charles spun the wheel.

"Turtle Puck Shots! Zoe and I spent a week gathering the meanest, hungriest, snappiest snapping turtles we could find! And I am going to hit them towards you! You will be unprotected!" Mark said as he grabbed his hockey stick.

"If I were you, dude, I'd protect the coconuts," Mark said before sending the first turtle towards Charles. He maneuvered past the first three, but the fourth bit him on the shoulder. A few more hit him in various places until one bit him in the kiwis. Luckily for him, it was ten seconds later. He sunk down to curl up in pain. Zoe pulled the turtles off of him.

"And Charles survives the second round! Scarletta, your turn!" Mark said. Scarletta spun the wheel.

"Nose Hairs! Basically, you'll have your nose hairs pulled out by Zoe!" Mark said.

"Okay," Scarletta said. Zoe pulled out Scarletta's nose hairs, and she screamed for a second.

"And Scarletta survives the third round!" Mark said.

"Okay, we're gonna skip the next few rounds. Basically, all three are still in the challenge," Mark said in a voice over from a paused screen.

"Okay, here's how we're gonna end it. We're gonna ask a question for all of you. First one to raise their hand gets to answer it. If you get it right, you win! If you get it wrong, we move to the next person. If nobody gets it right, we do another question. The number one rule is that you let me finish the question! The question is: Did Dalton and Ash ever sing a love song? If so, which song?" Mark asked. Scarletta raised her hand first.

"Scarletta?" Mark said.

"They did, and it was called E.T.," Scarletta said.

"Scarletta is correct! Scarletta goes back to TDN for another chance at the mystery money!" Mark said. Balloons and confetti rained down from the ceiling as Harold, Justin, Cody, and Trent sang their new hit song, "My Heart Bleeds Purple Peanut Butter For You."

"Well, thank you for watching TDN Aftermath! I'm your host, Mark Heartly! And don't forget to tune in to TDN for the new episode, when we reveal to the contestants that are still in the game that Scarletta is coming back!"

"But before we go, I'd like to make a huge announcement! Chris McLean has quit Total Drama! Actually, he was fired and sent to jail for last season's crimes. The new host will be revealed next time, on Total Drama Newbies!"


	16. Target Practice

**I'm having ULTRA writer's block. Yep, a major pain in the ass. So, whenever I post a poll on my profile about TDN, please vote in it! I put up polls for a reason!**

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies! Basically, the Pickled Eggs lost and Richard was voted out. On the Aftermath show, they had a second chance challenge, where eliminated contestants, and hosts, competed for a second, or first, chance at the mystery money! In the end, the Daddy's Girl, Scarletta, won her way back onto the show as a bounce-back from being voted off first! How will the campers take the news? What will happen between Dalton and Ash? Who will be eliminated, this time, on Total Drama Newbies!" Mark announced.

"Hello, I'm here at Camp Wawanakwa with our contenders that are still in the game! So, are you guys excited to see who returns?" Mark asked.

"Yes," several people in the group of campers said. A boat came up onto the dock. Out came…

Scarletta. Many of the campers clapped and smiled. They hadn't wanted to see the Daddy's Girl get eliminated, but she did, and now she's back for more fun.

"Scarletta Contrail is back on the Jumbo Shrimp! Okay, we are going to show the footage of Chris being fired! Roll it!" Mark said.

"WHAT? You can't fire me! I'm the face of the TD franchise!" Chris complained. He and Mr. Boss Man were in the mess hall.

"I'm sorry, but your crimes from last season have caught up to you. Charges include..." Mr. Boss Man (not his real name) said, pulling out a list that was really long. He listed everything on the list, which took about 30 minutes.

"And I'm required to bring in some police officers to arrest you," Mr. Boss Man said. He waved to the door and three men in police uniforms came in and took Chris by the arm.

"WHAT? You can't arrest me! I'M CHRIS MCLEAN!" Chris shouted as the police officers put the sadistic host in handcuffs and escorted him out of the building. The contestants were laughing at the whole scene as Mr. Boss man left. There was silence. Then…

"Chris was fired!" Everyone shouted in excitement as Chef brought out the party food. The celebration was an insult to Chris as he watched the whole scene on a wide screen on the boat.

Ash and Dalton saw the camera and said something into it.

"Christian McLean, you suck!" Ash said.

"And we all hate you! Enjoy federal prison!" Dalton said.

Somewhere off in the distance, Chris was seething as he watched the whole scene and Dalton and Ash's shout out.

The contestants cheered again, even Scarletta. Another boat came up to the shore.

"Who wants to meet their new host?" Mark asked. There was silence.

"Well, we have to introduce her to you anyway! Here she is, Isabella Burromuerto!" Mark said as a Hispanic girl of nineteen stepped off of the boat. She had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail on top of her head. She was wearing a strapless maroon dress that hung to her knees with matching flats.

"So, you're the cast of Total Drama Newbies? Nice. Call me anything other than Isabella and you will not like the consequences. Well, let's get down to our challenge! Chris had a challenge made up for this episode, so we'll go with that, but after that, it's my turn to shine. Okay, this challenge is called Target Practice. We're gonna use the classic bow and arrow and the paintball gun. First will be the bow and arrow," Isabella said. Megumi cheered, pulled out her bow, and shot an arrow at a tree.

"Easy, tiger, let me explain the challenge before you put someone's eye out the back of their head. Okay, you'll be shooting targets over there. They're bull's eye targets. The person who makes it the closest to the bull's eye wins the challenge, and an advantage in the second half. Okay, I have thirteen bows and three shots per person. It looks like we'll only need twelve bows because she has one already. Interns, pass out the bows!" Isabella said as the interns passed out bows to everyone except Megumi, who already had one.

**Confession Can**

**Megumi: YES! Now this is my kind of challenge! I may have to shoot Ash in the ass while I'm at it for unfairly eliminating Adelaide earlier in the season!**

**Dalton: I'm not that good at marksmanship. What if I shoot someone else's target? That would suck.**

"Okay, since not all of you may be good with this kind of thing, this is how you hold a bow. This is how you load it, this is how you cock it, and this is how you shoot the arrow," Isabella said, demonstrating the different steps. She shot an intern's sandwich into a pole.

"You have three tries to get as close to the bull's eye as possible. Time them as far apart as you wish, but be reasonable. We will not stand here for two hours waiting for someone to make their first shot. Okay and GO!" Isabella said, then sat on a chair and put her feet on an intern's back.

"Wow, no wonder Chris put up a fight when he was getting fired and arrested. This is pretty cush," Isabella said, sipping lemonade.

The contestants were shooting their arrows. Megumi hit her bull's eye in one try, then shot again, splitting the first arrow, then shot again, splitting the third arrow. Dalton, however, accidentally shot an intern in the arm.

"Oops. Sorry!" Dalton shouted as the intern shouted for help and ran to the medical tent.

"And the winner is… Megumi for the Jumbo Shrimp!" Isabella announced.

"And for the next challenge, the members of the Jumbo Shrimp each get 100 extra paintballs for a total of 200 paintballs! The Eggs get just 100. Okay, the second part of your challenge is a paintball deer hunt. Only you're not hunting deer. You're hunting other campers. And they are hunting you. So watch out!" Isabella said. She waved to the interns to give everyone a paintball gun and mask. The Eggs gathered together.

"Okay, Megumi just asked a favor of me. I want everyone to shoot Ash in the ass at least once. Ready? Okay!" Waverly said. Isabella waved a checkered flag and everyone spread out. Waverly shot Ash in the butt.

"OW! Who did that?" Ash demanded. Waverly had hid.

"You'll pay!" Ash said, and then walked away, a giant orange spot on her butt from where Waverly had shot her.

Dalton hid behind a bush. He stood up to shoot and got shot by Thunder.

Marion hid behind a tree, and then got shot by Megumi.

Ebony shot Neveah by accident, who shot Ebony back.

Maddie and Greggory were sitting by a tree, making out. Dalton came by and shot Greggory. Thunder came by and shot Maddie.

Waverly and Neveah were talking, when Thunder came by and shot them multiple times.

Dalton was walking in the woods, when he tripped over something. He looked at what he had tripped on, and it was a skunk.

"Oh, no, please don't spray, please, for the love of God, do not spray me!" he begged. He got sprayed anyway.

"Do you know what I see here? A massive waste of paint product. A massive amount in clothes cleaning bills. Who shot me in the stomach?" Isabella said to the gathered cast. Everyone shrugged.

"Either way, I think we have our winner! The Jumbo Shrimp! See you at elimination, Eggs. Oh, and it's a double elimination! So pick your favorite loser and vote! Ugh, who smells like skunk?" Isabella said. The Eggs were shocked. Dalton was way the hell by the lake.

"I know who I'm voting for," Marion said. She walked away.

**Confession Can**

**Ebony: I'm voting for Marion. **

**Marion: Ebony.**

**Neveah: Marion.**

**Ruby: Marion.**

**Maddie: Dalsh must not end! I vote for Ebony.**

**Waverly: Ebony.**

**Dalton. Marion. That reading she gave me was scary accurate.**

"Hello, Pickled Eggs. You know, I need to change your names, but I cannot. Dang it, Chris! Well, anyways, tonight is a double elimination. When I call your name, come and get your bag of peanuts! Waverly, you are safe," Isabella said as Waverly claimed her bag of peanuts. Isabella grabbed one and got ready to chuck it in a different direction.

"DALTON! YOU'RE SAFE TOO!" Isabella shouted through a megaphone, and then chucked the bag of peanuts. It made it to him.

"THANK YOU!" Dalton shouted.

"Maddie, you're safe," Isabella said. Maddie claimed her bag.

"Neveah." Neveah claimed her bag of peanuts.

"The final bag of peanuts. It goes to…" Isabella held the suspense.

"Ruby," Isabella said. Ruby came and claimed her bag.

"Ebony and Marion, it's time to go," Isabella said. The two girls stood up and walked to the boat.

Ash, who was wearing a noseclip, approached Dalton, who was soaking in tomato juice in his swimsuit.

"Hey, Dalton," Ash said in a nasally voice due to the noseclip.

"Hey, Ash. It sucks getting sprayed by a skunk," Dalton said.

"It sucks getting shot in the ass six times," Ash said.

"Yeah, that's my team for you. Waverly wanted us all to shoot you in the butt, but I didn't," Dalton said.

"Well, that's sweet of you," Ash said. The two shared a kiss before Ash was called back to the cabins.

"I'll see you later, tomato guy," Ash said.

"See you, welt butt," Dalton said.

"Ugh, Ash, you smell like skunk!" Megumi complained.

"I was just hanging with Dalton," Ash said.

"That explains it," Megumi said. All of the girls picked her up and carted her to the hot tub of tomato juice. They threw her in with Dalton, and then hurried off.

"You'll all pay for that!" Ash shouted after them once she surfaced. Dalton was smirking.

"What?" Ash asked.

"The girls hate you," Dalton said.

"Well, duh," Ash said.

"Well, that's it for Total Drama Newbies this episode! Who will walk the Dock of Shame next time? When is the merge? All of these questions: to be answered next time, on Total Drama Newbies!" Isabella said.


	17. X Treme Sports

**Still having writer's block. Gotta love it! I hope that that was in interesting twist on the double elimination! :3 **

**I'm open for someone to help me cowrite with me due to my writer's block. If you want the job, then I'll need you to send me a swatch of writing from this prompt: Lindsay keeps forgetting Tyler's name, and Tyler is fed up! Write a paragraph (7-12 sentences) about their breakup.**

**PM, Review, or email is fine with me.**

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies, we had a shootout! In the end, The Pickled Eggs lost, and sent both Ebony and Marion home! So, who will take a dive this time? Find out now, on Total Drama Newbies!" Isabella said.

"Dalton, it's good to see you again," Greggory said to Dalton.

"I don't smell like skunk anymore, right?" Dalton said.

"Nope, not at all, dude," Greggory said. He dug in his suitcase for a shirt.

"So, I hear you're dating Ash," Greggory said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Dalton asked.

"My girl, Maddie," Greggory said.

"Yeah. Well, it's true," Dalton said.

"That's good, dude," Greggory said.

Over in the girls' cabin, they were sleeping. Thunder woke first and grabbed her air horn. She blasted it, waking the other girls.

"Ugh, Thunder! I hate you!" Ash said. Thunder smirked and threw the now empty can away. Thunder started carving something into the wood headboard of her bunk.

**Confession Can:**

**Dalton: Ugh, I'm alone with only one other guy in a sea of estrogen! I hope that being around nine girls won't turn me on to my feminine side!**

**Ash: Next one gone will be Thunder! I can promise you that! **

**Waverly: I love my life. I get to witness the best couple I've ever seen in person. I was there when they kissed in the tomato juice hot tub. So awesome!**

"Campers, please make your way to the amphitheatre! And wear your board shorts!" Isabella said over the loudspeaker. The campers gathered in teams.

"Okay, now I wrote this challenge, so you will get to feel how cruel I really am. This challenge is called X-Treme Sports. You will pick two of your teammates. One to ski behind the sea doo, and the other to drive your opponent around the track. The skier will have to gather flags of their team color! So, pick your people," Isabella said.

"Okay, Dalton, you are skiing, Neveah, you are driving the opponent's sea doo," Waverly said.

"Why me?" Dalton asked.

"Because you got sprayed by a skunk last night," Waverly said.

"How is that my fault?" Dalton asked.

"Whatever, you're driving the dang sea doo," Waverly said. Dalton raised an eyebrow.

**Confession Can**

**Dalton: I don't care. It's not like I'm gonna get hurt… YES I AM! Why must there be so much misfortune in my future?**

**Neveah: I'm not sure about this…**

"Okay, I'm driving the opponent around the track, you are skiing," Ash said, pointing at Megumi.

"Fine," Megumi said.

"Okay, campers! The first team to drive the sea doo is the Jumbo Shrimp! That means that the Pickled Eggs must have a guy skiing behind it! Ash and Dalton, get into position!" Isabella said. Ash got on the sea doo, while Dalton got ready to ski.

"This is gonna hurt," Dalton muttered.

"And GO!" Isabella said. Ash started the sea doo, and Dalton was launched onto his stomach in the mud. Dalton gathered flags. He had all seven.

**Confession Can**

**Ash: Okay, I know that I'm dating him, but he cannot win. Time to cut him loose.**

Ash turned around on the sea doo. She pulled out a pocket knife. She bent forward to cut it…

…when a wayward tree branch tore off her shirt. Ash covered her chest and screamed. Dalton was caught off-guard and painfully smashed into a rock. Ash fell off of the sea doo and into the mud.

"And the Eggs experience a major distraction! I don't know what happened, but it's a wipeout!" Isabella said.

**Confession Can**

**Ash: *covered in mud, but wearing a new shirt* I'm so embarrassed! How could this happen! And on International Television, too! NO!**

**Dalton: *covered in mud* Oh, my god… **

"Okay, Megumi and Neveah, with Megumi skiing! Let's do this!" Isabella said, waving a flag. Neveah started the sea doo and drove. Megumi caught all of the flags.

"Neveah is euchred! She must cross!" Isabella said as Neveah and Megumi cross the line.

"The Jumbo Shrimp win! Eggs, see you at elimination!" Isabella said.

Ash was in the girls' cabin. She was clean, and wearing new clothes. Megumi entered the cabin.

"That was pretty cool what happened back there," Megumi said.

"What, me showing my boobs to my boyfriend on national television?" Ash asked.

"No, causing Dalton to lose. It was pretty cool," Megumi said.

**Confession Can**

**Dalton: I must vote for Neveah. She actually let the other team win!**

**Neveah: Dalton. He wiped out because of Ash's boobs!**

**Maddie: I can't believe that our team is about to be down to three people! I vote for Neveah.**

**Waverly: Neveah. I can't let Dalsh end!**

"So, here we are. Another bonfire ceremony. And you guys suck. Bad. Maddie and Waverly are safe. Dalton, reasons for you to gtfo include wiping out because you saw Ash's boobs. Neveah, reasons for you to gtfo include letting the other team win by not even trying to sabotage Megumi. And the final bag goes to…" Isabella held the suspense as Maddie and Waverly ate their peanuts.

"Dalton," Isabella said.

"What? It's Dalton's fault for us losing! I demand a revote! I DO NOT CONCEDE!" Neveah shouted as she was dragged off to the boat by Chef and a well-built intern.

"Well, there you have it! Find out next time who walks the Dock of Shame on Total Drama Newbies! I'm done here," Isabella said.


	18. Battle of the Sexes

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies, Neveah was eliminated and Ash showed her boobs by accident to Dalton, who wiped out. Who will walk the Dock of Shame on Total Drama Newbies!"

Dalton and Ash were in the mess hall. They were both blushing from what had happened in the previous episode.

"I'm sorry," Ash said. Dalton waved it off as nothing.

Waverly was over at another table with Maddie. She was grumbling about something as she ate.

"Waverly, are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"I'm fine," Waverly said.

"Okay?" Maddie said.

Scarletta was with Megumi. The two were playing cards.

"Okay, everyone. As of right now, the teams are now boys and girls!" Isabella said in the mess hall.

"Come on!" Dalton and Greggory complained.

"How is that fair?" Dalton asked.

"It is in my book! Okay, now, your challenge will be that your team must have two representatives to compete for them. Do realize that winning will not give you invincibility. We will be voting someone off from the whole cast. But it's nice to win. So girls, pick your two victims!" Isabella said. Ash pushed Megumi and Waverly to the table.

"Okay, you will have to eat a bunch of disgusting food! The first dish is a classic from season one. Live grasshopper and anchovy pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce!" Isabella said as Chef brought out a pizza with the aforementioned on it. He gave a slice to each person.

"Oh, no, this is insane!" Dalton said.

"I agree," Greggory said. Greggory ate the pizza. He grinned and bore it. Dalton ate it too.

The girls both swallowed it down easy.

"The girls win this round for not complaining!" Isabella said. Dalton rolled his eyes.

"The next dish is another classic from season one. Bull testicles!" Isabella said. Chef placed a plate of them in front of each person. The girls swallowed them down easy. The guys pushed the dish away.

"Girls win, again!" Isabella said.

**Confession Can**

**Dalton: Ugh! That is so gross! I just can't handle this torture. It's a good thing I have a strong stomach!**

**Greggory: I don't have a very strong stomach. *gags and vomits***

"The next dish is still another classic from season one! Dolphin hot dogs!" Isabella said. Dalton shrugged and ate it.

"Hm, not bad," Dalton said. This prompted Greggory to eat his hot dog. His eyes lightened up.

"The guys win this round! The next dish will be served later in the day. You guys need to keep your stomachs empty," Isabella said. Everyone cheered and left for the communal bathrooms to vomit and brush their teeth.

**Confession Can**

**Ash: Okay, I'm sick of this challenge. And I'm not even eating!**

**Megumi: I hate this challenge so much. I also hate Ash a little more. Don't judge me.**

**Isabella: Man, the campers are gonna love tonight's three dishes! It's truly amazing.**

**Greggory: That's it, I'm throwing the challenge. We're voting from the whole cast. **

"Campers, time for the second half of your challenge!" Isabella said.

"Girls, you can pick two different reps if you want," Isabella said. Ash and Ruby were pushed from the group. The song bell rang as the first dish was placed in front of them. It was donkey meat.

"May I start the parody of A Chinese lesson?"

**Isabella:****A little Chinese lesson, for you. Manman chi means "enjoy your meal."****  
****Ash, Ruby, Greggory, and Dalton:****Manman chi, it's no raw deal!****  
****Ruby:**** Is it roasted eel?**

"It's donkey meat. It's a classic disgusting food from season 3. Oh, and I'm changing the rules for this half. If you are last to finish, or you puke, you're out! Last one left wins for their team! Now, go!" Isabella said. Dalton shrugged and ate it. It wasn't bad. Greggory saw this and ate it. Ash ate it also.

"Ruby's out!" Isabella said. Ruby puked and left as the next dish was placed in front of the contestants.

**Isabella:****Manman chi means "bon appetite."****  
Ash, Dalton, and Greggory: ****Manman chi, what do we have to eat?****  
****Greggory:**** It's still moving its feet!**

"Live mealworms! Also from season 3. Eat up!" Isabella said. Ash and Dalton both grimaced as they ate. They swallowed their food, opening their mouths to show that it went down.

"Greggory is out!" Isabella said. Greggory left as the next dish was placed in front of Ash and Dalton.

**Isabella:****Manman chi. It's dinner for two.****  
****Ash and Dalton: ****Manman chi. What are we gonna do?****  
****Dalton:****I think I'm gonna puke!**

"It's grilled starfish on a skewer! Season 3 food," Isabella said. Dalton and Ash both refused to eat it.

"Okay, we have a tie breaker," Isabella said as another dish was placed in front of them.

**Isabella:****Manman chi. don't get the squirts.  
****Dalton and Ash: ****Manman chi. We'd rather eat our shirts!  
****Megumi:**** Wait, stop!**

"Why does Ash look like she's always hiding something? And Dalton isn't even eating! I think they're cheating!" Megumi said.

"Bull," Isabella said.

**Dalton and Ash:****Manman chi. (off-key) Manman chi-i-i****.  
****Isabella:****They love to eat on The Yangtze. Manman chi. Manman...**** Huh?  
****Dalton:****(gags and vomits)  
****Ash:****I have won the challenge for all the girls and meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **

"The girls win the challenge! See you all at elimination!" Isabella said.

**Confession Can**

**Scarletta: I vote for Ruby. She ruined it.**

**Ruby: Ash. I hate that girl…**

**Megumi: Ruby.**

**Penelope: Dalton.**

**Maddie: Ruby.**

**Waverly: Okay, I admit that I was wrong in keeping Dalsh alive by not voting for them, so I vote for Ash. That *beep* needs to go.**

**Ash: Thunder. I'm sick and tired of her antics! She carved a picture of Kelvin into her bed!**

**Dalton: I've got to keep Greggory on because of the sea of estrogen. I need a guy in the mix. I vote for Ruby.**

**Greggory: Ruby.**

"Okay, you have all voted on your favorite loser! You know the drill. Maddie, Waverly, Megumi, Penelope, Greggory, Scarletta," Isabella said as the aforementioned claimed their peanuts.

"Thunder," Isabella said, causing Ash to get mad.

"Dalton," Isabella said.

"The final bag. It goes to… Ash," Isabella said.

"That's fine. I know when I am beaten. I bid you all farewell," Ruby said before leaving on the Boat of Losers.

"Who will walk this lame dock next time? Find out on Total Drama Newbies!"


	19. Third Acting Challenge

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies, We had a disgusting food challenge. In the end, it was Ruby who walked the Dock of Shame. Who will do so this time? Find out right now, on Total Drama Newbies!"

"Oh, my gosh, Megumi, you wouldn't believe what happened while Scarletta was at Playa des Losers!" Maddie said to Megumi.

"What?" Megumi said.

"Scarletta and Richard started going out!" Maddie said.

"Oh, my goodness, that's so awesome for her!" Megumi said. Dalton, who was only a mere 3 feet away, covered his ears. Greggory rolled his eyes.

"She gets gossipy and loud at times," Greggory said.

"No kidding! Those two are giving me tinnitus! All I hear is a ringing sound now because of them!" Dalton complained. He kept whacking one ear as if he had swimmer's ear.

**Confession Can**

**Dalton: *smacking ear* Hello? HELLO? Will somebody answer the *beep* ing phone?**

**Thunder: I'm getting sick of these girls. I might as well just off myself right now. Forget the money; I just want to get the hell out of here! **

Scarletta was over in a newer building. The room had a piano, a guitar, a drum set, and a few other musical items. There was also a full music library. It had music from all kinds of different musical time periods, even now. She found a piece of sheet music and sat down at the piano. She had been learning this song on piano for a while back at the Playa. Isabella rang the song bell before Scarletta had sat down.

"Okay, Scarletta, I want you to sing a solo. I brought in some people who know the instruments on the piece you have there," Isabella said. Three people walked in and took their places at the drums, piano, and the keyboard. Another girl walked in. It was Ash. She was here as a background singer. The pianist started playing.

**Scarletta: I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did-**

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know-

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know-

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

"Okay, campers, over to the amphitheatre!" Isabella said over the intercom.

"Okay, guys, as of right now, there are no more teams! It's every camper for himself or herself. Now, who remembers the second challenge from the second season? Anyone?" Isabella said. Everyone raised their hands.

"Good. We'll be doing that challenge today. The only difference is that the first person back wins immunity instead of picking teams. If we were to do that, we would have done that earlier in the season. Now, everyone head to the modified dodgeball arena." Everyone did as told. The difference was that the floor was taken out and passageways were built underneath the main building. The part above ground was just an entrance to the challenge.

"Remember your alien movie trivia!" Isabella said as she went to the production camp to watch the challenge unfold.

"Anyone want to team up with me?" Ash asked. Nobody answered, not even a cricket. Ash was pissed. Everyone except for Dalton left her alone.

"Aren't you going to leave me, too?" Ash said.

"No, I'm not. I don't leave my girl behind," Dalton said. Ash smiled.

"Now, where do they usually put the eggs in the movies?" Dalton said.

"The boiler room, maybe?" Ash asked. Dalton and Ash both ran to the boiler room.

Meanwhile, Chef was readying his paintball gun to fire at the larger group. He aimed and fired! Megumi was hit and escorted out of the challenge and to the benches. She sat, slightly angry.

The race began. Ash and Dalton had an egg each and they ran towards the entrance, racing each other to get there. Dalton tripped and broke his egg. Ash stuck out her tongue and kept running. Ash made it back to the benches.

"And Ash wins invincibility! See you nerdlings at elimination!" Isabella said.

**Confession Can**

**Scarletta: I wish I could vote for Ash, but she has invincibility. I vote for Megumi.**

**Ash: Thunder must go.**

**Thunder: Megumi should go.**

**Megumi: Hmph! I can't believe I was shot by Chef! I vote for Dalton for being a major pain. **

**Waverly: Megumi.**

**Dalton: I'm submerged in a sea of estrogen! Save me! Oh, right, the vote… I vote Thunder.**

**Penelope: I guess I'll vote for Thunder. **

**Maddie: Dalton.**

**Greggory: Megumi.**

"Okay, losers! You guys have voted for your favorite loser! Time to find out who gets a peanut bag! Ash, Scarletta, Waverly, Penelope, Maddie, and Greggory, you are all safe," Isabella said as the aforementioned claimed their peanuts.

"Three people left, two peanut bags left. The next bag goes to… Dalton," Isabella said. Dalton claimed his bag.

"The final bag goes to…" Isabella held the suspense. The camera panned to Thunder, who was hoping she'd get the bag, and to Megumi, who was praying that she'd get the bag.

"Thunder," Isabella said. Thunder stood up, smiling, and claimed her bag.

"What? You guys are crazy for voting me off! I want a revote!" Megumi said.

"Sorry, Megumi, you're out," Isabella said as Chef picked Megumi up and threw her in the boat.

"OW!" Megumi said at the impact. The boat drove off into the night.

"Well, that was fun! Find out next time who walks this lame dock! Or, who gets carried off this lame dock. On Total Drama Newbies!"


	20. Minisode: Isa and Chef Part 1

**Okay, anyone need a beta reader? Check my beta reader profile!**

**Here's a minisode, a brand-new feature! This shows some of the hilarious things that happen between our co-hosts.**

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies, um, what happened last time? I'm so drunk right now," Isabella slurred.

"The alien movie challenge," Chef said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I MISSED! I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MISSED!" Isabella slurred, downing the contents of a glass.

"Stop drinking, Isabella," Chef said.

"Don't tell me what to do, you old geezer," Isabella slurred.

Chef rolled his eyes.

"You're underage, Isa," Chef said.

"I AM NOT *BLEEP*ING UNDERAGE, YOU OLD GEEZER!" Isabella slurred.

"No sense arguing with a drunkard," Chef said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Isabella said.

"I said no sense in arguing with someone who's right!" Chef said, saving face.

"Oh, okay," Isabella said.

"I think you've had enough," Chef said, snatching the alcoholic drink from Isabella. She started crying like a baby. Chef sighed and gave the alcohol back. She smiled and drank it.

"It's like you reverted to a two-year-old! You're nineteen! You shouldn't be like this! Right, you're drunk," Chef said.

"You're sexy," Isabella said.

**Funny, right? And that's a drunken Isabella. This took me about five minutes to write! Love you all! Next episode will be done soon, but if it takes too long, I'll make another minisode! **

**The title of the minisodes are called, "Isa and Chef."**


	21. Minisode: Maddie's Discovery

**Okay, I was bored one day, so I made another minisode! It's not Isa and Chef, but it's funny all the same! Starring Maddie, Waverly, and a pair of Noah's pants.**

Waverly and Maddie were walking through the woods. Maddie stepped on something different than grass and twigs. She looked down, and it was a pair of kakis. She picked them up.

"Hey, Waverly, look what I found!" Maddie said. Waverly turned around.

"Whose are they?" Waverly asked.

"Hmm, these look familiar. OMG, they're Noah's pants that Duncan stole in the Season One special!" Maddie said.

"You're weird, but you're nice," Waverly said. Maddie shrugged.

"So, what are you going to do with them?" Waverly said.

"Duh, find out where Noah lives and return them after the season!" Maddie said.

"You are certifiably insane," Waverly said.

"And proud of it," Maddie said.

"So, how are you going to find out the information?" Waverly asked.

"Duh, go into Isabella's files and find the information!" Maddie said.

"Are you a stalker or something?" Waverly said.

"No, but I'm willing to go into that," Maddie said, causing Waverly to look confused.

**Hahaha! Funny, right? I figured that I saw Duncan throw the pants he stole from Noah, so I figured it'd still be there. This was so much fun to write!**


	22. Misery Business

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies, Megumi is eliminated. And we're gonna have some fun in this episode! Find out who walks the Dock of Shame tonight, on Total Drama Newbies! Man, I'm so hungover. Someone turn off that light!" Isabella said.

All was silent across the camp. It was 3 in the morning. Isabella stood in between the two cabins with a bullhorn and an air horn. She blasted the air horn.

"3 AM WAKEUP CALL!" Isabella shouted through the bullhorn. Everyone dragged themselves out of the cabins. Isabella had to cover her ears from their groaning and complaining, which wasn't very loud.

"Okay, I admit, I'm hungover! You're gonna run to the beach and back again twice. You're gonna head to the mess hall after that. Go!" Isabella said. The campers started running as Isabella downed the contents of a glass of chocolate milk, which she swore by when she was hungover.

Later, everyone had made it back to the mess hall. Isa smiled as everyone decided to jump to conclusions.

"I was first! I win immunity!" Ash argued.

"No, I was first, I win immunity!" Thunder countered.

"Um, guys, that wasn't the challenge," Isabella said, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"But there is a reward for actually returning," Isabella said. She opened a curtain to reveal a buffet of ACTUAL food. Everyone dove for it.

Once everyone was done, they were all laying around on the floor.

"Okay, everyone, your challenge is… The Awake-A-Thon! Basically, you stay awake as long as you can. Last one standing wins immunity. We were gonna do something different, but it had a bajillion flaws, the most prominent being that there are only two guys and way more girls. So, to our final eight, I bid you good luck on this challenge," she said before downing some chocolate milk.

"Isabella, what's with the chocolate milk?" Waverly asked.

"I'm so hungover. I drank, like, ten bottles of tequila last night, and now I'm in hell. I swear by chocolate milk when I'm hungover. Here's a life lesson, when you reach drinking age, don't drink ten, drink more like one," Isabella said. Waverly nodded.

Meanwhile, Scarletta was drawing. Penelope walked up to her.

"What're you doing?" she asked, sitting down.

"Designing a tattoo," Scarletta said.

"Cool," Penelope said, looking at the design. There wasn't much to it, but only because Scarletta had just started.

Ash and Dalton were sitting next to each other. They glared at each other, daring the other to fall asleep.

Maddie and Greggory were sitting together, just chilling.

**48 hours later…**

Penelope, Waverly, Maddie, and Greggory had fallen asleep. Scarletta, Thunder, Dalton, and Ash were still in the running. Dalton and Ash were staring at each other, when Ash yawned, falling asleep. Scarletta fell asleep, too. Dalton and Thunder just sat there.

**100 hours after start of challenge…**

Both Thunder and Dalton were still awake. Thunder yawned and fell asleep, making Dalton the winner.

"Dalton wins!" Isabella said. Dalton passed out right then.

"Uh, I guess we'll have elimination once everyone has had a good day's sleep…"

**Voting Booth**

**Dalton: Penelope**

**Penelope: Ash**

**Ash: Thunder**

**Thunder: Scarletta**

**Scarletta: Waverly**

**Waverly: Dalton**

**Maddie: Penelope**

**Greggory: Dalton**

"Okay, looks like we have a tie on our hands. BTW, we're out of peanuts and peanut bags. Those who are safe are Ash, Maddie, Scarletta, Waverly, Greggory, and Thunder. So, the tie is between Dalton and Penelope. Our tiebreaker is the same as last time. We'll pick a name from this hat. They'll tell us who they want to vote off, Dalton or Penelope. And the voter is… Ash!" Isabella said, reading a slip of paper.

"I pick Penelope," Ash said.

"What? That's totally unfair! I'll pull a Courtney on your butts! I'll sue you for all you've got!" Penelope said as Chef picked her up and took her to the boat.

"We'll see. I've got lawyers," Isabella said.

"Who will take the Boat of Losers this time? Find out next time, on Total Drama Newbies! Can I get some chocolate milk over here?"


	23. Minisode: Isa and Chef: The Big Dilemma

**Another installment of Isa and Chef! Enjoy!**

"Isabella, we have a problem," Chef said as he was looking through the files.

"What is it?" Isabella asked.

"Our funds are shot," Chef said.

"What does that even mean?" Isabella asked.

"We're totally and completely no joke about it BROKE!" Chef said.

"Aw, man! Our final seven can't compete without challenges! And we can't create challenges without funds! But what if…" Isabella trailed off.

"Well?" Chef asked.

"What if we get the Aftermath hosts Jane and Mark to throw a telethon like Geoff and Bridgette did last season?" Isabella asked.

"Hmm. Not bad. I'll contact them," Chef said, picking up his cell phone.

"Oh, and Chef, before you do, I have something to give to you that is well overdue," Isabella said, hiding something behind her back.

"What is it?" Chef asked. Isabella produced an unsealed envelope. Chef took it and took the contents out of it. It was a check for $6,000! Chef checked its authenticity. It was real.

"My paycheck! Thanks, Isabella," Chef said.

"No problem. You go through way too much on this show, so I figured that your paycheck would help you out a bit," Isabella said. Chef then got on the phone with Jane and Mark from the Aftermath.

"Yeah, we have a bit of a problem. We're flat out broke. Isabella wants you to do a telethon like Geoff and Bridgette did last season. It'd be great if you did," Chef said into the phone. Isabella sat back in her chair, satisfied with her actions.

**The next aftermath should be out in a day, maybe a few hours after this has been posted. :-) **

**Posted at: 12:45 AM Central Standard Time**


	24. Aftermath: Telethon Tyranny!

**I'm so totally sorry for the delay! But seriously, it'd really help if people actually played along with the question thing! Either way, I've been having what I call "OMGWTF Writer's Block from Hell." But here's my attempt at a decent Aftermath show with what I've got, which is NOTHING!**

"Hello, and welcome to The Total Drama Newbies Aftermath show! Now, the thing with this one is that Isabella has informed us of some REALLY bad news. There's no money left to fund anything! Yes, it's Telethon time, people! Our goal is 500,000 clams to send to Isabella and the TDN crew to fund the challenges! So, I'm Jane and this is my brother Mark, and here's a number to call and pledge! We seriously need it! And guess which Total Drama Veterans we've brought in today! That's right, former Aftermath hosts Geoff and Bridgette, and other TDVs, Owen, Trent, Cody, Harold, and Justin!" Jane announced as the aforementioned came out and sat in the peanut gallery.

"Geoff, Bridgette, would you help us in our telethon? Would you sing Save This Show?" Mark asked.

"No problem, twin host dudes," Geoff said.

**Bridgette:****This show you need to save.****  
****This show, you gotta tell, ****  
****this show, ****  
****that you care.****  
****Geoff: ****Jamaica, they're trapped down in.****  
****Jamaica, they can't even, ****  
****Ja-party.****  
****It's so unfair.****  
****Bridgette:****You've gotta help now, we're on the brink.****  
****Geoff:****The crew gets fired, if this ship sinks****.  
****Bridgette:****So make a difference, in their lives.****  
****Geoff and Bridgette:****Give us cash or this show dies!****  
****Bridgette:****Saaave this show,****  
****Total Drama.****  
****Geoff:****Saaave this show, ****  
****you know you wanna.****  
****Geoff and Bridgette:****Save the show that you love!****  
****Bridgette:****Saaave this show, Total Drama.****  
****Geoff:****Saaave this show, so call the numbah!****  
****Geoff and Bridgette:****Save the show with love, and five hundred thousand dollars!****  
****Geoff:****Save the show baby, just give it some dough. Give it some love and some dough.**

"Thanks, guys," Jane said. They gave thumbs-ups and sat in the peanut gallery.

"Okay, our very first guest was voted off in the very first double elimination of the season! She loves to practice magic, and does very well at it! She predicted something bad would happen to Dalton, AND IT DID! Say hello to the Voodoo Priestess herself, Marion LeDavon!" Jane announced as Marion walked out from behind a parchment.

"Hi, everyone!" Marion said.

"So, would you be willing to do something really cool if we hit a certain amount?" Mark asked.

"Sure. Get me some candles and turn the lights out when we reach the amount. And light the candles," Marion said. The candles were brought out, lit, and placed center stage. Marion sat cross-legged in front of them.

"Okay, if we get $3,000, then Marion will do some of her cool voodoo magic thing!" Jane said. Immediately, the numbers started rising. Once they hit $3,000, the lights turned out. Small orbs of colored light soon showed up around Marion. She then extinguished the candles, leaving her eyes showing. The lights came back on, and the total had reached $10,000!

"Amazing! Our next guest is really pretty, and is a tomboy! And would be someone to watch in the game! If she weren't here! It's Neveah!" Mark announced as Neveah walked onstage from a parchment.

"Hi, Jane and Mark!" Neveah said.

"So, if we hit a certain amount, will you sing a song?" Jane asked.

"Sure!" Neveah said.

"Okay, everyone out there in the world of television, when we reach $100,000 dollars, Neveah will sing for us!" Mark said. The numbers climbed. When the number reached 100,000, Jane turned to the peanut gallery, which consisted of everyone from the first three seasons.

"What song should Neveah here sing?" Jane asked,

"Boyfriend Kisser! I'll back her up!" Courtney said.

"Anyone second that?" Jane asked.

"I second the motion!" Heather said.

"It's settled! And we've provided a set just like the one used in the episode the song appeared in! It has button-activated videos!" Jane said. Courtney stepped onto the stage from the peanut gallery. Jane placed military hats on the singers' heads.

**Neveah****:**** Boyfriend kisser!  
I thought she was my friend,  
But now it's time to diss her!  
Sure we had some fun times,  
But I'm not gonna miss her now!  
****Courtney:**** Boyfriend kisser!  
****Neveah:**** You're gonna get  
what's coming to you  
If it's the last thing  
I ever do-oo-oo!  
****Courtney:**** That's right!  
That's right!  
****Courtney and Neveah: ****That's right!  
That's right!  
****Neveah:**** Let's go a little back!  
We captured Duncan in a sack.  
****Courtney:**** And had a laugh attack  
when you stretched me on the rack!  
****Neveah:**** All those times you made me smile,  
you wanted my man  
All the while!  
****Sierra:**** Duh! It was so obvious.  
****Courtney and Neveah:**** Boyfriend kisser!  
****Neveah:**** You're not my new sister!  
You're a pus-y, gothy, nasty blister! Oh!  
****Courtney:**** Boyfriend kisser!  
****Courtney and Neveah:**** You're gonna get what's coming to you!  
****Neveah:**** If it's the last thing I ever do-oo-oo!**

"Okay, we've almost reached our goal! We're now at $470,000! Just $30,000 more and we're set! How about once we reach our goal, we show That's Gonna Leave a Mark?" Jane said. Immediately, the numbers climbed.

"$500,000 clams! Yes! Roll it!" Mark said.

The clips showed Ash walking to the communal washrooms. She ran into a rake, knocking her down.

Dalton was walking in the woods when skunks came out and sprayed him.

Thunder was shooting things with a paintball gun. She got shot in the stomach with a paintball.

"Well, that's all for TDN the Aftermath: The Telethon! Don't forget to watch Total Drama Newbies! Bye!"


	25. Hide and Be Sneaky

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies, Penelope took the Boat of Losers to Playa des Losers. Who will do the same this time, on Total Drama Newbies?"

"You still have Noah's pants?" Waverly asked Maddie.

"I told you, I'm going to return them when the season's over! I promise!" Maddie said.

"You're crazy," Waverly said.

"Hey, Final Seven, time for your challenge! Anyone remember Hide and be Sneaky from Season One?" Isabella said. Everyone raised their hands.

"Good. We'll be doing that challenge. I hope you remember the good hiding places!" Isabella said. Chef pumped a water gun.

"You have 60 seconds to hide before I send Chef after your butts! And if he catches you, he'll douse you!" Isabella said.

"Ooh, doused with a water gun! Oh, I'm so scared!" Thunder mocked.

"Care to demonstrate, Chef?" Isabella said. Chef pumped his water gun and fired a very large stream of water at Isabella, who was blasted 50 feet away.

"NOT ON ME, CHEF! BE GLAD I WASN'T WEARING WHITE! Campers, your time starts… now!" Isabella shouted. The campers ran off to hide. Sixty seconds later, Chef started looking for everyone. He sneaked around the camp, first checking the cabins. He then checked the communal washrooms. Nobody. He did a scan of the woods. He found Thunder hiding in a cave. He doused her.

"Crap," Thunder said, coming with Chef.

Meanwhile, Ash was in her bikini. She had a straw in her hand. She stepped into the water and hid under the dock, using the straw as a breathing apparatus.

Dalton had found refuge in the modified dodgeball arena. He was hiding in the boiler room, under the mess of eggs. Chef hadn't thought to look there, but he did find Thunder there instead. Thunder reached down, looking for Dalton's hand. She found him and pulled him out of the mess of eggs.

"Dude, you're totally toast," Thunder said.

"Okay," Dalton said as Thunder led him to Chef.

"Found one!" Thunder said.

"Invincibility for you," Chef said as the three started looking. Chef found Waverly and Maddie hiding under beds in the girls' cabin and doused them.

Meanwhile, Greggory was found hiding in the grass; much like Gwen did first season. Scarletta was found in the same cave Thunder was found in.

"Well, that's everyone," Chef said.

"Wait, where's Ash?" Dalton asked.

"Wait, I thought I searched everywhere! Wait! The water!" Chef said as he and everyone else ran to the docks to find Ash on the lifeguard chair, the safe zone.

"Well, it looks like Ash and Thunder have invincibility. See you guys at the campfire ceremony!" Isabella said.

**Confession Can**

**Ash: It's pretty cool to have invincibility. Now nobody can touch me. This week.**

**Dalton: Man, Ash looked hot in that bikini. Wait… *slaps himself* Stop it!**

"So, what'd you find?" Scarletta asked Maddie.

"Noah's pants!" Maddie said, receiving a strange look from Scarletta. "What?"

"You're one weird chick, you know that?" Scarletta said, causing Maddie to shrug and place the pants in her suitcase.

"You're still pretty cool, though," Scarletta said, Maddie beaming.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ash asked Dalton as he rigged something on top of the shower house.

"Totally," Dalton said, before water doused the couple.

"Let me do it!" Ash said, pushing Dalton out of the way. She finished rigging the sewage line to the water line, causing raw sewage to come out of the showers instead of water. Unfortunately, Waverly was inside.

"AH! What is this? Oh, man, it's sewage! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, ASH!" Waverly shouted, causing Ash and Dalton to snicker and leave the scene.

**The Vote**

**Ash: Scarletta**

**Dalton: Scarletta**

**Scarletta: Dalton**

**Greggory: Dalton**

**Maddie: Dalton**

**Thunder: Scarletta**

**Waverly: Scarletta**

"Hello, campers, to yet another campfire ceremony. You have voted for your favorite loser. Now, for the peanut distribution. Ash and Thunder, you get the first bags of peanuts for getting invincibility. Greggory and Maddie, you two are also safe. Waverly, you are safe," Isabella said, passing out the peanuts to the aforementioned campers.

"Dalton and Scarletta, the final bag of peanuts. The bag goes to… Dalton," Isabella said, giving Dalton his peanuts.

"I've had a good run. Now it's time for me to leave. Adieu," Scarletta said as she boarded the boat and left.

"Our final six remain! How will I torture these guys next time? Find out, on Total Drama Newbies!"


	26. Trial by Tri Armed Triathlon

**I just noticed that I use the word "aforementioned" in every elimination chapter. :P **

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies, we had a good old game of Extreme Hide and Seek! In the end, it was Scarletta who took the Boat of Losers home! It's final six time, on Total Drama Newbies!"

"I still can't believe you found Noah's pants!" Waverly said to Maddie, who was sitting in her bunk, playing an electric guitar with the amp on a low volume.

"I can't either! I snuck into the production room and found where Noah lives! Hey, Noah, you better know that I'm coming to find you!" Maddie said to the camera.

"You are one crazy chick," Waverly said as she sat on her bunk, watching Maddie play.

"So… What's up?" Waverly asked the other girl.

"Well, this morning, I hung out with Greggory. He has the cutest accent ever!" Maddie said, not ceasing her guitar playing.

"No wonder you guys are so good together," Waverly said. Maddie smiled as the song she was playing came to an end.

"Thanks," Maddie said as she started another song.

"You're really good at guitar," Waverly said, leaning back.

"Cool, right?" Maddie asked.

"Campers, light a pepper under your butts and head to the mess hall for your challenge!" Isabella said.

"Hello, final six. You're gonna love this challenge to death! It's called Trial by Tri Armed Triathlon! Yes, this is a redo of season one final six challenge! The pairs are: Ash and Dalton, Maddie and Greggory, and Waverly and Thunder. It's the exact same challenges. We've prepared trays of food. One person eats, and the other spoon-feeds the food. Pick your eaters!" Isabella announced.

"You are the eater," Maddie said to Greggory.

"I'll be the eater," Thunder said.

"You do the eating," Ash said.

"Ready, steady, Serengeti, GO!" Isabella said.

In the end of that challenge, Dalton and Ash had won.

"Okay, who wants the wimp key? But if you do, you automatically forfeit the chance at invincibility this time! Nobody? Okay! The next challenge is different because we didn't have a Beth. Okay, we're gonna have a amped up trivia quiz of sorts! In front of you, you see 24 labeled cards; some of them have duplicates up to three. You are going to take these cards and place them in their teams. On these tables, you have season one. Next table, season two, next table, season three. Then you'll have a fourth table with all new cards. You are going to place those cards in their teams. Understand? GO!" Isabella announced. Maddie and Greggory had this down pat, Maddie racing to place each card. Isabella gave a thumbs up, and they moved to the next table: the TDA table. Dalton and Ash were having a few issues because they were fighting over which team Harold belonged to. Thunder and Waverly were having issues too because Thunder thought Katie and Sadie were gophers rather than bass, and Waverly was right.

"Time! Maddie and Greggory have got it! Anyone fancy a wimp key? Nobody?" Isabella said. She shrugged.

"Okay, the third challenge is…" Isabella pulled the sheet off of three tables, revealing wooden carvings of the eliminated contestants' heads. There was one of each, except there was an extra Scarletta head.

"You have to make a 'Totem Pole of Shame and Humiliation: TDN Edition!' The basics are: You're making a totem pole of the order of elimination. The head on the bottom should be first out, the one on top should be the one out last episode, and you know the rest. Ready? Go!" Isabella announced. She walked up to Thunder and Waverly. Thunder was carving something. Isabella chuckled at the carving. Thunder had carved 'T+K' inside a heart on the Kelvin head.

"Most chicks kiss guys they like. Chick carves his head! Miss Tough ain't so tough, huh?" Isabella said before a wooden Marion head smacked her upside the head, knocking her out.

"Who says you have to be tough 24/7?" Waverly asked, smiling. They started assembling the totem pole.

"Okay, we know one thing already. Scarletta is at each end of the pole. Now, who was after Scarletta?" Waverly asked.

"Kat, then Oscar," Thunder said. Waverly nodded as she put the heads in the right position.

Later…

"We have a WINNER! Thaverly and Wunder take it! Aaaaanyone can get voted off tanite!" Isabella said before fainting again, causing worried expressions to come onto Maddie's and Waverly's faces.

**The Vote**

**Ash: Greggory**

**Dalton: Greggory**

**Greggory: Ash**

**Maddie: Ash**

**Thunder: Greggory**

**Waverly: Dalton**

"Welcome to yet another elimination ceremony! You know the drill. Thunder, Waverly, Dalton, and Ash are safe," Isabella said, giving peanuts to the aforementioned campers. Maddie and Greggory hugged each other.

"The final bag goes to… Maddie," Isabella said, giving Maddie her peanuts. They bounced off of her head.

"What? Greggory?" Maddie asked.

"Look, love. You are a strong girl. I'm sure you can handle being here without me. You can do it," Greggory said. Maddie nodded as he left for the Boat of Losers. Maddie ran to the dock to wave goodbye.

"Bye! I'll win for you!" Maddie shouted.

"Will she? Or will she fumble? Find out who walks this lame dock next time, on Total Drama Newbies!"


	27. Rock n Roll Just Met Its Evil Twin

"Last time, on Total Drama Newbies, the Trial by Tri-Armed Triathalon! Nobody won invincibility, and it was Greggory who walked the Dock of Shame. Who will lose? Who will win? Find out now, on Total Drama Newbies!"

"I challenge you to a guitar battle!"

"You're on!" two voices shouted. Thunder and Maddie had their guitars and amps, and Thunder had just challenged Maddie to a guitar battle, and she had accepted the challenge.

Meanwhile, Dalton and Ash were over in the corner of the amphitheatre, under the bleachers, listening to the guitar battle. Waverly was just above them on the bleachers, watching the battle. Dalton had a battery-operated drill, and was drilling a hole in the wood above him, being sure that he wasn't going to hit Waverly's butt. He finished drilling the hole and Ash put a syringe-type thing filled with a green liquid in the hole. She and Dalton nodded, and she pushed the plunger in, sending the green liquid onto Waverly.

"AAAHHH! Snot! Disgusting green slimy SNOT!" Waverly said, screaming as the green liquid covered her. She ran to change clothes as Ash and Dalton snickered.

"This was a great idea, Dalton," Ash said.

"Thanks," Dalton said, smiling.

"I believe Thunder beat you on this one, Maddie," Isabella said. She was there the whole time. Waverly then arrived in clean clothes.

"Okay, campers, do you remember the rockstar biopic episode from season two? Well, we're gonna do that challenge! Okay, everyone gets a guitar, even for Thunder and Maddie. The person who lasts the longest and does the best in the challenge wins. If you don't do something correctly, then you're out. Who here besides Thunder and Maddie can play guitar?" Isabella asked. Dalton raised his hand. Isabella placed a cheap, yet well-tuned, stringed guitar in his hands. She gave Waverly and Ash guitar stand-ins with buttons instead of strings. She gave Thunder and Maddie cheap, yet well-tuned, stringed guitars as well.

"This screen will show those who know how to play guitar what chords to play. This screen will show those who don't know how to play guitar which buttons to push. So… LET'S GET READY TO ROCK! GO!" Isabella said as the screens started showing the right notes. Thunder only played every other chord, while Maddie and Dalton rocked out. Ash had a basic concept and was rocking out. Waverly had a general concept, but was fumbling with the buttons. At the end of the song, Thunder smashed her guitar on the ground.

"Great, Thunder, you broke it," Isabella said.

"Oops," Thunder said.

"So, Thunder wins this part of the challenge!" Isabella said.

"But Thunder only played every other chord, and broke the guitar afterwards!" Waverly complained.

"I was playing behind my hands, and in the air, and WITH MY TEETH!" Maddie said.

"Exactly. You tried too hard. And everyone knows that to be a rockstar, you have to not try," Isabella said. Maddie then threw her cheap guitar down, breaking it.

"Okay, on to the next challenge! Remember the red carpet? You'll be walking it today! And try not to break the cutouts," Isabella said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, since Thunder won the first part, she gets to skip the limo and half the red carpet. And it's your turn, Thunder! Go!" Isabella said. Thunder walked to the camera man and threw his camera aside. She threw the sandwiches aside and destroyed the swag bag. Thunder gave the bouncer a stern look, and he let her in.

"Okay, Maddie, your turn!" Isabella said. Maddie ran through the course, ignoring everything except for the swag bag, which she took.

"Do you know who I am?" Maddie said to the bouncer, and he let her in.

"You can keep the contents of the swag bag!" Isabella said. Maddie reached inside and pulled out a DVD box set.

"The entire record of The Wonderful World of Fail, my show that I hosted before this," Isabella said as Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Waverly, you're up!" Isabella said. Waverly just walked down the red carpet casually. She just gave the bouncer a stern look before he let her in.

"Okay, Dalton, your turn!" Isabella said. Dalton posed for the camera, gave the groupie the number, and took a sandwich, only to throw it away without taking a bite. He gave the bouncer a thumbs-up and he let him in.

"And last, but definitely not least, Ash!" Isabella said. Ash posed for the camera, hugged the groupie, took the swag bag, and grabbed a sandwich, which she ate. She hugged the bouncer, and he let her in.

"Okay, time to check the photos. Thunder crashed, Maddie ignored, Waverly closed her eyes, Dalton and Ash posed, but Ash posed better! Ash wins the second challenge!" Isabella said.

"Okay, your next challenge is to trash the hotel room. Since Ash won the previous part of the challenge, she gets an extra ten seconds to continue trashing after the time is up. Ready? GO!" Isabella said. Dalton just stood there. Thunder threw the TV out the window, breaking both. Maddie grabbed a couch cushion and threw it. Waverly grabbed the phone and threw it out the window. Ash crashed through the door and knocked all four walls down, even breaking a light.

"Time! Ash, you now get ten more seconds!" Isabella said. Ash threw things, broke things, and by the end of her extra time, she had lifted the bed, with Maddie on it, above her head, Maddie screaming and clinging onto the bed for dear life.

"TIME! It looks like Ash wins invincibility! Go vote!" Isabella said.

**Voting Booth:**

**Ash: Maddie**

**Maddie: Dalton**

**Waverly: Dalton**

**Dalton: Maddie**

**Thunder: Maddie**

"Okay, you know the drill by now. Peanuts go to Ash, Waverly, and Thunder. The final bag goes to…" Isabella held the suspense.

"Dalton," Isabella said.

"Fine, see if I care. I get to see my Greggory again!" Maddie said. The boat pulled up and Greggory was in the boat, waiting for her. Maddie got on the boat and embraced Greggory as the boat drove off into the night.

"That was some challenge! Ash sure has a temper on her! Who will be voted out next? Find out next time, on Total Drama Newbies!"


	28. The Big Eating Challenge

"Last time, on TDN, Ash managed to win invincibility again, and it was Maddie who got the boot. Who will it be this time? It's Final Four time, baby! Now, on TDN!"

"Oh, man, I can't believe you pulled that prank on her!" Thunder said in response to Ash telling her about the sewer line in the shower prank.

"Leshawna did it first season on Heather, so I did it on Waverly!" Ash said.

"So, what do you think the next challenge is?" Thunder asked.

"I don't know…" Ash said.

"Okay, Final Four, get your butts to the mess hall!" Isabella said.

"Okay, kids, your challenge is an eating challenge! It's actual food, because legal says we must use real food for challenges. Okay, each dish, and they're all the same, you're going to eat your portion, and the last to finish is out! You must open your mouths to ensure it went down," Isabella said. Chef passed out the dish, spaghetti, as Isabella waved a checkered flag. Ash finished first, followed by Thunder and Waverly.

"Dalton, dude, you're out," Isabella said. Dalton grimaced and sat on the other side of the table. Chef passed out three more portions of spaghetti. Isabella waved her checkered flag. Ash finished first, followed by Thunder.

"Waverly, sorry, but you're out," Isabella said. Waverly pouted and sat next to Dalton.

"Okay, time for the final challenge!" Isabella said as Chef passed out the final portions of spaghetti. Isabella waved her flag. It was a close race, but Ash won.

"Song time!" Isabella said.

"I was wondering why there was no song!" Ash said.

"I want a cover of I'm Gonna Make It. Alejandro's part to Dalton, Heather's to Ash, Cody's part to Waverly, and Sierra's to Thunder, and feel free to edit your parts a little, Thunder and Waverly," Isabella said.

**Dalton:****This show's a train, it's moving fast.****  
****You and I weren't meant to last.****  
****Voting for me just wasn't right, ****  
****so look out now, you're in my sights.**

**Ash:****Mr. Fair now, suddenly****  
****I have to barf now, excuse me!****  
****Don't try to make me feel ashamed.****  
****I know you would've done the same.****  
**

**Dalton and Ash:****I'm gonna make it.****  
****You can't stop me now, just you try.****  
****Our fortune's waiting****  
****It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye.****  
**

**Waverly:****I never thought I'd get this far.****  
****Let's face it, I'm no TV star.****  
****But now I'm in the final four, ****  
****unless I get caught in a quicksand floor****!  
**

**Thunder:****I'm gonna make it.****  
****They can't stop me now, let them try.****  
****My fortune's waiting****  
****and they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye.****  
**

**Ash and Dalton:****You are the worst, why must you torment me?****  
****It's all a game to you, but not to me.****  
**

**Ash, Thunder, and Waverly:****I'm gonna make it.****  
****They can't stop me now, let them try.****  
****Our fortune's waiting****  
****It's time for you to say, goodbye-bye-bye.**

"Good job, guys! Ash won invincibility, but go vote whenever you're ready," Isabella said.

"So, anyone want to go have a kind of water balloon fight?" Waverly asked.

"What kind of water balloon fight?" Thunder asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You take a bunch of clean dish sponges and put them in a bucket and fill the bucket with water. Then, you grab them from the bucket and throw them at each other!" Waverly said. Dalton, Ash, and Thunder exchanged glances.

3 minutes later…

The Final Four were in their swimsuits throwing dish sponges at one another.

"This is so much fun!" Ash said.

"NINJA STAR!" Waverly shouted before throwing one at Ash, who dodged and threw one back.

**Voting Booth:**

**Ash: Thunder**

**Dalton: Thunder**

**Thunder: Dalton**

**Waverly: Dalton**

"So, it seems we have a tie on our hands! Ash and Waverly, you two ladies are safe. Thunder, Dalton, the tiebreaker!" Isabella said.

"Your challenge is based off of the challenge in the previous week. Since you both play guitar, here are your guitars. I want a guitar battle. Loser of the battle goes home. Thunder's first," Isabella said.

"You're going down, Maslow!" Thunder said.

"It's Mortamick!" Dalton said in response.

"I'm sorry, with that hair, you look like James Maslow!" Thunder said before playing an awesome guitar riff. Dalton followed suit by playing a more complex, well-played guitar riff to combat.

"That all you got, Maslow?" Thunder said.

"It's Mortamick, get it right!" Dalton said. Thunder played a more awesome guitar riff than Dalton's. Dalton scowled, then proceeded to out-play Thunder. Thunder's jaw dropped.

"It looks like Dalton won! Thunder, you're out of here!" Isabella said.

"Fine!" Thunder took the guitar off and gave it to Isabella, hitting the hostess in the stomach in the process, causing her to give out a loud "OOF!"

"But I hope you get what your karma owes you Ash!" Thunder said before getting on the boat.

"Well, this episode was a mini, but it was an update! Who will walk the Dock of Shame next? Find out, when it's Final Three time, on TDN!"


	29. I Triple Dog Dare You!

**Okay, to make up for my X-tra long hiatus between Chapters 26 and 27, I'm going to get this chapter out and the next Aftermath ASAP, and then I'll give you all until Monday, September 12, 2011 at 5:30 PM Central Standard Time to vote for your favorite finalist from the end of this chapter! There will be two endings: the official one, where the finalist YOU voted for wins, and the alternate, where the other finalist wins.**

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Newbies. I'm Isabella Burromuerto, and It's Final Three time! Last time, on TDN, a ginormus eating challenge, then, when Dalton and Thunder were in a tie breaker, Dalton came out on top, and Thunder went home in a jam-a-riffic tiebreaker! Who will go home next? I Triple Dog Dare You to watch this episode of Total Drama Newbies!"

**Confessionals**

**Waverly: I'm in the final three! Oh, man, this is SO FRIGGIN AWESOME! Now I just have two obstacles in my way of first place: Dalton and Ash. I'm thinking if renaming their ship from Dalsh to… Ashton! Ashton is WAY better.**

**Ash: So, that Waverly chick is in the final three. Let's just hope I don't pull a Heather and get myself eliminated. I just have a weakling Disney "princess" and my boyfriend in my way of a bunch of mystery money!**

**Dalton: So, I'm in the final three. Maybe if Ash and I team up, then we can take Waverly down and it'll be Ash and I in the final two. And then I'll kick her butt.**

**Waverly: So, my strategy to taking Ashton down: Team up with one of them to take the other down, then take the one I teamed up with down, then the mystery money will be mine!**

**Ash: My strategy to winning this year: Team up with Dalton, take Waverly down, then kick Dalton's butt in the final challenge.**

**Dalton: So, let's just hope that skunks don't spray me… again… **

"Okay, Final Three, remember the Final Three challenge if the first season? That's your challenge, same rules! We'll be using dares from season one, and from season four, aka this one that you three are currently the final three of. Okay, we've got the dares from seasons one and three on this wheel, season four on this wheel, and this spinner to determine which wheel you spin! Okay, we're going in alphabetical order! Ash, you're up!" Isabella said, spinning the spinner.

"Spin the Season One through Three Wheel!" Isabella said. Ash walked over to the wheel in question and spun it.

"HEY OWEN!" Isabella shouted. Two interns brought Owen into the room. The wheel landed on Cody's photograph.

"Take a tray of ice and stick them in your undies, and let them melt!" Isabella said. Ash shuddered as Chef brought a bucket of ice. Ash grabbed a tray of ice, turned around, and put them in her undies, shuddering. Isabella handed her a freebie

"Dalton, your turn!" Isabella said before spinning the spinner.

"Go spin the Season Four wheel," Isabella said. Dalton spun the wheel. It landed on Thunder's picture.

"Go wrestle Sasquatchanakwa in this crate!" Isabella said. Dalton cringed, then walked into the crate. He came out a few seconds later covered in minor cuts and bruises. Isabella handed him a freebie.

"Dalton, I have a strategy. Let's team up to take Waverly down. Remember how Owen and Gwen took Heather down? That's how we'll do it," Ash said.

"I'm in," Dalton said.

"Waverly, go spin the Seasons One through Three wheel," Isabella said. Waverly spun the wheel. It landed on Tyler's photograph.

"Eat grape jelly from Owen here's bellybutton!" Isabella said. Nine spoonfuls of grape jelly was put into Owen's belly button. Waverly cringed, but ate it.

"I'll probably never eat grape jelly ever again," Waverly said as Isabella handed her a freebie.

"Ash, your turn!" Isabella said before spinning the spinner.

"Spin the Seasons One through Three wheel," Isabella said. Ash spun the wheel. It landed on Sierra's picture.

"Kiss Ezekiel on the cheek! Oh, Ezekiel!" Isabella said. An intern brought Zeke in. Ash hesitantly kissed Zeke on the cheek. Isabella gave her a freebie. Then, a familiar ding was heard.

"Song time!" Isabella said.

**Ash: Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,  
I'm about to take you to a whole another level!  
DJ turn off what you're playing,  
I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying!  
Because this boy means so much to me,  
and now we're on the floor and he touchin' me.  
And if I wanna take him home  
It's gonna be better than what they do on the radio!**

Ash and Dalton: It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life  
I gotta tell him/her how I feel  
I gotta let him/her hear, the best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture him/her smiling,  
And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like yeah

Waverly: Turn up the lights, give me a mic  
I'm about to sing it to him just how he likes  
Jump off the stage bombs away,  
Crowd surfing all the way cowabunga  
You know it's right, just do the wave  
Boy just move your body like a snake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me that energy

Ash and Dalton: It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life  
I gotta tell him/her how I feel  
I gotta let him/her hear, the best love song he/she ever heard in his/her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture him/her smiling  
And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that

Dalton: Homie kiss your girl  
Shorty kiss your man  
We can see you on the kissing cam  
Please show me some love  
Show me some love  
Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you  
I never put no one above you  
And if you feel that way  
Go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like  
And if you feel that way  
Go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like  
Eh, eh, eh, eh  
Oh, oh, oh

"Great job, guys! Dalton, go spin the Seasons One through Three wheel," Isabella said. Dalton spun it and it landed on Cody again.

"Eat dog food," Isabella said. Dalton grimaced, and smiled.

"I triple dog dare Waverly to eat it!" Dalton said. Waverly gasped. She used her freebie.

"That means Waverly spins the Season Four wheel!" Isabella said. Waverly spun the wheel, and it landed on Oscar.

"Drink fruit punch from the communal toilet," Isabella said.

**Confessional**

**Isabella: Okay, here's the inside info. Chef and I have a little wager going. Whoever barfs first gives the other 200 bucks.**

**Waverly: To freebie or not to freebie?**

"Um… I'll use my freebie!" Waverly said.

"Okay! Ash, spin the Season four wheel," Isabella said. Ash spun the wheel and it landed on Kelvin.

"Clip your own toenail, and chew it," Isabella said.

"I'll do it!" Ash said. Chef snipped a piece of her toenail and she chewed on it.

"Done!" Ash said as Isabella handed her a freebie.

"Dalton, spin the Season Not-Four wheel," Isabella said. Dalton spun the wheel and it landed on Katie and Sadie.

"Kiss a dead fish!" Isabella said. Dalton pointed to Waverly, whose eyes widened. Chef gave her a dead fish, and she kissed it reluctantly.

"Waverly, your turn! Spin the Season Not-Four wheel!" Isabella said. She spun it and it landed on Lindsay.

"Get your head shaved by Chef. Since you have no freebies…" Isabella said.

"I'll take the Dock of Shame now," Waverly said, then walked to the boat.

"And Waverly's been eliminated! Our final two, Dalton and Ash! Who will win? Find out next time, On Total Drama Newbies!"

**You heard her! Voting starts now! The rules are that you MUST vote for either Dalton or Ash, and I will only accept poll votes as votes. It will be a blind poll on my profile. I expect to see double-digits in the unique voters' number! Three more chapters left! The next Aftermath, the official ending, and the alternate ending! Voting ends Monday, September 12, 2011 at 5:30 PM Central Standard Time.**


	30. Aftermath: The Finale Awaits!

**Aftermath time! I call this little ditty "Aftermath: The Finale Awaits!"**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jane, Mark, and this challenge. Zoe belongs to PumpkinPrincessJac, Charles belongs to They Call Me Agent, and your OCs belong to you guys!**

"Hello, Total Dramsters! I'm Jane, this is my brother Mark, and welcome to this episode of the TDN Aftermath!"

"Okay, peanut gallery, all 45 of you, split into teams based on who you are supporting to win the mystery money!" Mark said.

Team Dalton consisted of Kaila, Hikaru, Adelaide, Oscar, Thunder, Kelvin, Maddie, Greggory, Kate, Kat, Alejandro, Sierra, Trent, Tyler, Lindsay, Gwen, Duncan, Blaineley, Heather, Ezekiel, DJ, and Justin.

Team Ash consisted of Scarletta, Tonia, Richard, Ebony, Marion, Neveah, Ruby, Megumi, Penelope, Waverly, Izzy, Cody, Noah, Leshawna, Beth, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Eva, Katie, and Sadie.

"Okay, I hope you're truthful and knowledgeable about who you're supporting, because you'll be competing in a modified version of the Say What challenge! Your obstacle course is here. You'll, all but one, participate in running through tires, climbing a wall, and other things. The catch is that to move on, you must answer a question about the final two, Dalton and Ash. Team Dalton will answer questions about Dalton, while Team Ash will answer questions about Ash. Both teams may get questions about their relationship. Blaineley will sit out because she still has injuries from crashing in China," Mark explained. The teams got to the starting line.

"Jane, you handle Team Ash, I'll get Team Dalton," Mark said.

"Okay, teams! Your first question will be asked by your gender-correspondent cohost! Okay, Team Ash, who was voted out unfairly in 20th place due to Ash's meddling?" Jane said.

"Okay, Team Dalton, what sports team is Dalton on back home?" Mark said.

"Adelaide!" Waverly said.

"Football!" Sierra said. Both teams started running through the tires. Team Dalton got to the next checkpoint first.

"Okay, who did Dalton have a hand in pranking?" Mark asked.

"Waverly," Heather said.

"Team Ash, who did Ash have a hand in pranking?" Jane asked.

"Waverly," Waverly said.

Both teams got to the next checkpoint at the same time.

"Team Dalton, what team was Dalton on this season?"

"The Pickled Eggs," Justin answered.

"Team Ash, what team was Ash on this season?"

"The Jumbo Shrimp," Leshawna said.

"Team Dalton, who did he win the first tiebreaker of the season against?"

"Kelvin," Kelvin said.

"Team Ash, what challenge was it where she was shot in the butt six times?"

"Target Practice part 2," Beth said.

"Team Dalton, what is the official name for his and Ash's relationship?"

"Ashton or Dalsh," Greggory said.

"Team Ash, in which episode did Ash and Dalton become BF/GF?"

"Hot Tub Holiday!" Waverly said. She knew this, seeing as she had been spying on them, and was shortly after discovered and thrown into the lake in that episode.

"The home stretch! Team Dalton seems to be winning, but Team Ash is not far behind!" Zoe said.

"And… Team Ash wins!" Charles said.

"For our peanut gallery's efforts, Team Ash won! Ash gets an advantage in the final challenge! A paintball bazooka! It'll make sense eventually!" Jane said.

"But Dalton only gets a regular paintball gun! Sorry, man," Mark said.

"So, tune in next time at the finale of Total Drama Newbies!" Zoe announced.


	31. Paintball Deer Hunter

**Okay, you guys have voted! And here's the ending YOU voted for! The alternate ending cutoff will be quite evident.**

**Oh, yeah, Owen's on Team Ash. I forgot about our chubby little friend. **

"Hello, and welcome to the TDN finale! All season, 22 campers put their wits, stability, and sanity to the test. But only one can survive. And that one will be either Dalton Mortamick, star quarterback and lady killer, or Ash Willton, manipulator and maneater. Our 22 victims, er, campers have battled bears, flies, mildly gross food, and each other! Now, it's time to compete for one last time on Season Four. It's finale time! Here, now, on Total Drama Newbies!"

"Okay, peanut gallery of forty-five, take your seats in this formation: Screaming Gophers from Season one and Pickled Eggs season four, plus Alejandro over here, and put the green jerseys on. Killer Bass and Jumbo Shrimp, plus Sierra, over here, and put the red jerseys on. All will be explained!" Jane said.

"Dalton and Ash! Your final challenge to determine our Season Four winner is like Paintball Deer Hunter from Season One. The peanut gallery members are your deer. Ash, you're shooting the campers in green jerseys, Dalton, your targets are in red jerseys. Ash, your paintball gun," Isabella said, handing Ash a big paintball bazooka.

"YES!" Ash said.

"Dalton, your paintball gun," Isabella said as she handed Dalton a regular paintball gun.

"What? Why does Ash get the awesome gun and I get lame-osity?" Dalton asked.

"Last time, on the Aftermath, they had a challenge of your supporters competing in your honor. Ash's team won and she won an awesome paintball gun, and your team sucked," Isabella explained before turning to the peanut gallery.

"Okay, peanut gallery, you get a thirty-second head-start! GO!" Isabella said. The peanut gallery headed into the woods.

"Okay, you're shooting your opponent's team members from this season, plus the team with the corresponding color from season one. Dalton, you're shooting for red with green paint. Ash, you've got green with red paint. Whoever shoots the most people on their opponent's team wins Season Four! Ready? HUNT!" Isabella said as the final two hurried off into the woods in separate directions.

Dalton hid behind a bush as he spotted Harold and Thunder talking. He sneakily poked the barrel through the leaves and shot them both.

Ash spotted Gwen and Noah standing around. She unleashed a small onslaught of paintballs.

"Ugh! My khakis!" Noah complained. Maddie suddenly ran up to Noah while holding a pair of pants.

"Noah, I have a pair of your pants!" Maddie said, causing Noah to raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, after Noah took the pants, a spider crawled out of a pantleg, causing Noah and Maddie to scream. Ash then pelted Maddie with paintballs.

"Oh, Ash, you're going down," Dalton said as he spotted Geoff and Bridgette making out. Dalton smirked and pelted them with paintballs.

After a while, Isabella called everyone back to the amphitheatre.

* * *

After careful inspection of the campers being shot at…

"It's a tie! We'll have to go to the auxiliary challenge… PREPARE THE SEASON ONE FINALE CHALLENGE!" Isabella shouted to the interns, who were putting up the auxiliary challenge.

"Okay, I hope you remember the instructions! Because I'm not saying them! It's the exact same challenge!" Isabella said, placing a cow hat on Dalton's head and a chicken hat on Ash's head. She then grabbed the paintball gun Dalton had out and fired into the air. Dalton and Ash ran to the poles and started to climb up. Dalton grabbed a black flag and climbed down the pole. Ash grabbed her yellow one and climbed down the pole. Both ran to the bridge. Dalton grabbed an egg and set off onto the board. Ash grabbed an egg and did the same. That's when an eagle flew down, and almost knocked Ash off of the board. Dalton gasped at this and grabbed her hand to keep her from falling. She rebalanced and they kept going. They put their eggs in the nest. They then continued running to the finish line.

"You won't win, I hope you know that," Ash said.

"I hope you know that I'm better than you, Ash," Dalton said. Both of them stopped and Ash got in Dalton's face.

"You won't win. Only one of us deserves that mystery money," Ash said.

"In other words, me," Dalton said.

"RUN!" Owen and Gwen shouted. Ash and Dalton realized that the finish line was a few yards away. They were about to run when the song bell rang.

**Team Dalton: We can't we can't back down**

**Team Ash: We can't we can't back down**

**Team Dalton: We can't we can't back down**

**Team Ash: We can't we can't back down**

**Team Dalton: Not right now we can't back down**

**Team Ash: Not right now we can't back down**

**All: We can't back down**

**Waverly: Oh yeah**

**Don't close your eyes we're all in this together wherever**

**They draw the line**

**we're not going to straddle across it**

**or lose it**

**Team Ash: We can't back down**

**There's too much at stake**

**this is serious don't walk away**

**we can't pretend it's not happening**

**in our own backyard our own home plate**

**we've been called out (we get called out)**

**do you hear your name I'm not confused**

**lets win this thing**

**we can't back down there's too much at stake**

**don't walk away don't walk away**

**Kaila: Don't get me wrong I don't like confrontation**

**I'd rather we all just get along**

**Music should be undivided united**

**Team Dalton: We can't back down**

**There's too much at stake**

**this is serious**

**don't walk away**

**we can't pretend it's not happening**

**in our own backyard our own home plate (we get called out)**

**do you hear your name I'm not confused**

**lets win this thing**

**we can't back down there's too much at stake**

**don't walk away don't walk away**

**Kaila: don't walk away yeeeeaaaah**

**Team Ash: we gotta situation that we can't ignore**

**Cause ignorance is not bliss**

**we don't have to take this**

**Team Dalton: No! with every big decision comes an equally important**

**Share of the risk, we gotta take this**

**All: We can't back down**

**There's too much at stake**

**this is serious don't walk away**

**we can't pretend it's not happening**

**In our own backyard on our home plate**

**We've been called out**

**Do you hear your name I'm not confused**

**Lets win this thing**

**We can't back down there's too much at stake**

**don't walk away don't walk away**

**Dalton and Ash: We can't back down We can't back down**

**not right now**

**We can't back down**

Dalton and Ash started running towards the finish line. Ash drifted ahead of Dalton, then Dalton drifted ahead of Ash.

"Oh, man, so close! Come on, Dalton!" Gwen said.

"Come on, Ash, you can do it!" Owen said.

Both finalists neared the finish line.

* * *

"And… ASH WINS TOTAL DRAMA NEWBIES!" Isabella announced as everyone cheered.

"YES! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" Ash said, jumping up and down as Isabella handed her a large cardboard check for $1,250,000.

"That's right, the mystery money is 1.25 million dollars! Congratulations to our Season four winner, Ash Willton!" Isabella said.

"Congratulations, Ash," Dalton said.

"Thanks, Dalton," Ash said. There was silence before the two shared a kiss.

"And so ends Season Four of Total Drama, folks! I hope you guys stick around for Season Five, coming soon, to Total Drama!" Isabella said.

**And that's the ending for Ash. Stay tuned for Dalton's ending next chapter!**


	32. Paintball Deer Hunter: Alternate Ending

**Okay, you guys have voted! And here's the ending you DIDN'T vote for! The alternate ending cutoff will be quite evident.**

**Oh, yeah, Owen's on Team Ash. I forgot about our chubby little friend. **

"Hello, and welcome to the TDN finale! All season, 22 campers put their wits, stability, and sanity to the test. But only one can survive. And that one will be either Dalton Mortamick, star quarterback and lady killer, or Ash Willton, manipulator and maneater. Our 22 victims, er, campers have battled bears, flies, mildly gross food, and each other! Now, it's time to compete for one last time on Season Four. It's finale time! Here, now, on Total Drama Newbies!"

"Okay, peanut gallery of forty-five, take your seats in this formation: Screaming Gophers from Season one and Pickled Eggs season four, plus Alejandro over here, and put the green jerseys on. Killer Bass and Jumbo Shrimp, plus Sierra, over here, and put the red jerseys on. All will be explained!" Jane said.

"Dalton and Ash! Your final challenge to determine our Season Four winner is like Paintball Deer Hunter from Season One. The peanut gallery members are your deer. Ash, you're shooting the campers in green jerseys, Dalton, your targets are in red jerseys. Ash, your paintball gun," Isabella said, handing Ash a big paintball bazooka.

"YES!" Ash said.

"Dalton, your paintball gun," Isabella said as she handed Dalton a regular paintball gun.

"What? Why does Ash get the awesome gun and I get lame-osity?" Dalton asked.

"Last time, on the Aftermath, they had a challenge of your supporters competing in your honor. Ash's team won and she won an awesome paintball gun, and your team sucked," Isabella explained before turning to the peanut gallery.

"Okay, peanut gallery, you get a thirty-second head-start! GO!" Isabella said. The peanut gallery headed into the woods.

"Okay, you're shooting your opponent's team members from this season, plus the team with the corresponding color from season one. Dalton, you're shooting for red with green paint. Ash, you've got green with red paint. Whoever shoots the most people on their opponent's team wins Season Four! Ready? HUNT!" Isabella said as the final two hurried off into the woods in separate directions.

Dalton hid behind a bush as he spotted Harold and Thunder talking. He sneakily poked the barrel through the leaves and shot them both.

Ash spotted Gwen and Noah standing around. She unleashed a small onslaught of paintballs.

"Ugh! My khakis!" Noah complained. Maddie suddenly ran up to Noah while holding a pair of pants.

"Noah, I have a pair of your pants!" Maddie said, causing Noah to raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, after Noah took the pants, a spider crawled out of a pantleg, causing Noah and Maddie to scream. Ash then pelted Maddie with paintballs.

"Oh, Ash, you're going down," Dalton said as he spotted Geoff and Bridgette making out. Dalton smirked and pelted them with paintballs.

After a while, Isabella called everyone back to the amphitheatre.

* * *

After careful inspection of the campers being shot at…

"It's a tie! We'll have to go to the auxiliary challenge… PREPARE THE SEASON ONE FINALE CHALLENGE!" Isabella shouted to the interns, who were putting up the auxiliary challenge.

"Okay, I hope you remember the instructions! Because I'm not saying them! It's the exact same challenge!" Isabella said, placing a cow hat on Dalton's head and a chicken hat on Ash's head. She then grabbed the paintball gun Dalton had out and fired into the air. Dalton and Ash ran to the poles and started to climb up. Dalton grabbed a black flag and climbed down the pole. Ash grabbed her yellow one and climbed down the pole. Both ran to the bridge. Dalton grabbed an egg and set off onto the board. Ash grabbed an egg and did the same. That's when an eagle flew down, and almost knocked Ash off of the board. Dalton gasped at this and grabbed her hand to keep her from falling. She rebalanced and they kept going. They put their eggs in the nest. They then continued running to the finish line.

"You won't win, I hope you know that," Ash said.

"I hope you know that I'm better than you, Ash," Dalton said. Both of them stopped and Ash got in Dalton's face.

"You won't win. Only one of us deserves that mystery money," Ash said.

"In other words, me," Dalton said.

"RUN!" Owen and Gwen shouted. Ash and Dalton realized that the finish line was a few yards away. They were about to run when the song bell rang.

**Team Dalton: We can't we can't back down**

**Team Ash: We can't we can't back down**

**Team Dalton: We can't we can't back down**

**Team Ash: We can't we can't back down**

**Team Dalton: Not right now we can't back down**

**Team Ash: Not right now we can't back down**

**All: We can't back down**

**Waverly: Oh yeah**

**Don't close your eyes we're all in this together wherever**

**They draw the line**

**we're not going to straddle across it**

**or lose it**

**Team Ash: We can't back down**

**There's too much at stake**

**this is serious don't walk away**

**we can't pretend it's not happening**

**in our own backyard our own home plate**

**we've been called out (we get called out)**

**do you hear your name I'm not confused**

**lets win this thing**

**we can't back down there's too much at stake**

**don't walk away don't walk away**

**Kaila: Don't get me wrong I don't like confrontation**

**I'd rather we all just get along**

**Music should be undivided united**

**Team Dalton: We can't back down**

**There's too much at stake**

**this is serious**

**don't walk away**

**we can't pretend it's not happening**

**in our own backyard our own home plate (we get called out)**

**do you hear your name I'm not confused**

**lets win this thing**

**we can't back down there's too much at stake**

**don't walk away don't walk away**

**Kaila: don't walk away yeeeeaaaah**

**Team Ash: we gotta situation that we can't ignore**

**Cause ignorance is not bliss**

**we don't have to take this**

**Team Dalton: No! with every big decision comes an equally important**

**Share of the risk, we gotta take this**

**All: We can't back down**

**There's too much at stake**

**this is serious don't walk away**

**we can't pretend it's not happening**

**In our own backyard on our home plate**

**We've been called out**

**Do you hear your name I'm not confused**

**Lets win this thing**

**We can't back down there's too much at stake**

**don't walk away don't walk away**

**Dalton and Ash: We can't back down We can't back down**

**not right now**

**We can't back down**

Dalton and Ash started running towards the finish line. Ash drifted ahead of Dalton, then Dalton drifted ahead of Ash.

"Oh, man, so close! Come on, Dalton!" Gwen said.

"Come on, Ash, you can do it!" Owen said.

Both finalists neared the finish line.

* * *

**This is where the alternate ending begins!**

"And… DALTON WINS TOTAL DRAMA NEWBIES!" Isabella announced.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Dalton said in excitement as Isabella handed him a check for $1,250,000.

"That's right, the mystery money is 1.25 million dollars! Congratulations to our Season Four winner, Dalton Mortamick!" Isabella said.

"Congratulations, Dalton," Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash," Dalton said. The two then shared a kiss.

"And that's all for Season Four of Total Drama! Stay tuned for Season Five!" Isabella said.


End file.
